Robo de Cuerpos por Diversión y Beneficio
by Hakuno
Summary: Soy la Princesa Platinum, la semana pasada cumplí 5,086 años. Me hice inmortal gracias a una gema encantada por mi más confiable consejera. Su nombre es Clover la Astuta. Algún día aspiramos a tomar de vuelta el Imperio de Cristal. Ésta es nuestra historia.
1. Prólogo

**Nota del Traductor: **Ésta historia pertenece originalmente a meme-asaurus ( **(Enlace a fimfiction[punto]net)**user/meme-asaurus), y cuyo nombre original es "Body-snatching for fun and profit". Si prefieres ir a leer la versión original en inglés, has clic en el siguiente enlace: ( **(Enlace a fimfiction[punto]net)**story/105548/bodysnatching-for-fun-and-profit).

Así mismo, ésta historia es un spin-off del fic del mismo autor llamada "The unexpected love life of Dusk Shine" ( **(Enlace a fimfiction[punto]net)**story/41270/the-unexpected-love-life-of-dusk-shine ), que aún no ha sido traducida al español (Y que es necesario leer para entender al 100% éste spin-off)

Por último, debo mencionar que cuento con el permiso de meme-asaurus para publicar la traducción de su fic, de otra forma no estarías leyendo ésto.

Sin nada más que añadir, ponte cómodo/a, te aguarda una _**agradable**_ lectura de más de 13 mil palabras =)

**Capítulo 1: **El prólogo increíblemente largo y medianamente necesario con un título muy honesto por su propio bien.

Camino a través del suelo de la Boutique Carousel, maniobrando alrededor del desorden. Mis sentidos felinos multiplican cada sonido y olor. Casi siempre escucho el zumbido y traqueteo rítmico de una máquina de coser. Además de eso, puedo oler el pegamento que Sweetie Belle usó para su tarea. Creo que tenía que ver con arte y manualidades, pero no estoy segura, nunca le presté demasiada atención a esa potra. Sería un fastidio hacerlo. Además, nunca ha tenido la decencia de limpiarse la nariz.

Rarity está trabajando en nuevos vestidos, como siempre. Y como siempre, olvidó _alimentarme_. Lo juro, uno de éstos días moriré de hambre, entonces ella estará arrepentida. O tal vez simplemente vaya por alguna de sus botas comestibles que deja tiradas por ahí. Lo que sea.

No queriendo comer calzado, golpeo la pierna Rarity con mi garra. Ella ni siquiera me voltea a ver.

"Ahora no, Opal, mamá está trabajando." dijo ella. "¡Éste será uno de mis mejores trabajos!" Ella me empuja como si fuera una bola de polvo. ¡Vaya insolencia! ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Que quién soy? Qué pregunta más tonta. ¡Están hablando con nadie más que con Su Majestad Real, Princesa Platinum Primera, el tesoro brillante de Equestria!

...

... DEJEN DE REÍRSE.

Estoy diciendo la verdad. Sí, puedo estar atrapada en el cuerpo de un gato común llamado Opalescence, pero les aseguro que tengo una excusa para eso. Acomódense bien, será una larga historia. Además, quizá parloteé un poco. Tengo muchas cosas que sacar de mi pecho, y ya han pasado años desde que dije otra cosa además de "miau". (No estoy segura de cómo estoy hablando con ustedes en primer lugar, pero mi padre siempre dijo que no le mires los dientes a un caballo regalado.)

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, había una hermosa princesa de la próspera tierra de Unicornia. Todo era justo en la orgullosa nación, y la princesa se deleitó con la fortuna de su familia y su superioridad como unicornio. Pero todo cambió cuando un poco de clima frío llegó, y la tierra de Unicornia jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Francamente, estaba muerta, junto con un montón de unicornios.

Afortunadamente, muchos escapamos en búsqueda de nuevas tierras para habitar. Nuestra suerte nos llevó a más allá de los límites de nuestras montañas doradas: La nación que ahora es conocida como Equestria, el reino que se expandió por todo el mundo.

Oh sí, y tuvimos que compartirlo con los pegasos y ponis de tierra. Nos tomó un poco acostumbrarnos.

Quiero decir, nos tomó DEMASIADO tiempo. ¿Ubican ése jueguito que hacen cada año en el día de los corazones cálidos, donde al final los ponis ven el error que estaba cometiendo? ¿Recuerdan cuando los líderes del mundo aprendieron que sus problemas se podían _derretir_ mágicamente porque se tomaron de los cascos y estuvieron juntos? Oh, y mi parte favorita: Vivieron felices por siempre después de cantar el himno nacional de Equestria en perfecta armonía~

Vayan, hagan una buena imagen de eso en su imaginación mientras ese sentimiento cálido y confuso los llena por unos minutos. Vamos, engúllanlo, saboreen el momento.

Ahora escúchenme fuerte y claro: **Así no funciona la política.**

Claro, estuvimos juntos por poco tiempo, pero traten de verlo desde nuestro punto de vista. Es decir, era el JODIDO APOCALIPSIS. No era una gran unión de tres países para formar la súper potencia mundial jamás vista, era la agrupación de tres especies moribundas para enfrentar con números a los peligros del desierto salvaje con absolutamente nada de papel sanitario.

¿Aún no se convencen? Déjenme indicarles un par de detalles menores que Celestia 'accidentalmente' olvidó al escribir ése espectáculo tan precioso. Uno, vivíamos en territorio sin explorar, así que nos perdíamos _constantemente_. Dos, tuvimos que dejar cada centavo de nuestra fortuna real atrás, así que no teníamos moneda de cambio. Tres, los ponis de tierra necesitaron al menos un año para cosechar una decente cantidad de alimento, así que teníamos que comer pasto (que sabía terrible) o cualquier baya salvaje que pudiéramos encontrar. (Que podía o saber horrible o darte el peor caso de diarrea en el mundo. ¿Mencioné que no teníamos papel sanitario?)

Por último, ya que nuestra población de ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios vivos hacía un gran total de unos 260, teníamos que arreglar bodas _muy precisas_ para asegurarnos que nuestras futuras generaciones fueran lo más innatas posible. No quiero decir que evitamos _totalmente_ la endogamia, quiero decir que nos concentramos en los números, dibujamos incontables gráficos y tablas, dijimos a nuestros hijos _exactamente_ con quién tener bebés (sin importar lo mucho que se odiasen), y generalmente funcionó bastante bien, pero hoy en día todos AÚN están un poquitín relacionados entre sí. El borde de la extinción le puede hacer eso a las especies.

Pero aun así la vida no fue tan mala. Para mí, al menos. Unos años después de que hicimos un asentamiento permanente, mi padre (quien pensamos estaba muerto), el Rey Sombra el Vigilante, llegó ileso de nuestra tierra original justo a tiempo para ser testigo del nacimiento de su nieto, el Príncipe Blueblood Primero. Estaba tan feliz ese día que lloré.

Bueno, tal vez era por las contracciones, pero lágrimas son lágrimas.

¿Qué? ¿No sabían que fui madre? Claro que no. Ni siquiera les ha de importar lo que le pasó a mi hijo. Lo único que piensan es: "¿Cómo ésta magnífica y deslumbrante unicornio terminó comiendo comida para gatos y jugando con bolas de hilo? ¿Qué clase de parodia tuvo que ocurrir?" Bueno, les diré lo que sucedió.

Alicornios, eso sucedió.

Dos Alicornios, para ser precisos. Verán, realmente no teníamos intención de formar un nuevo país con todas las razas de ponis hasta que el Rey Equinox y la Reina Eternia llegaron. Pensábamos que era el fin del mundo, después de todo. El término 'Equestria' ni siquiera había sido inventado. Vivíamos en el Armagedón y la supervivencia era en lo único que pensábamos. No pensábamos en conquistar, explorar, ni siquiera en limpiar el bosque y construir una ciudad más grande. Pero desvarío, regresemos a los alicornios.

No estoy segura de dónde exactamente vinieron, nadie lo sabe. No sé si son parte de alguna antiquísima civilización perdida, si son experimentos científicos a los que les crecieron piernas y llegaron a la vida, o incluso si nacieron en algún lugar bajo la desolada y vieja muerte de la noche. Simplemente bajaron del cielo un día y dijeron:

"Lo habéis hecho estupendamente. Nos hemos de ocupar desde aquí."

Y así fue. Nadie se resistió. Nadie desobedeció. Nadie dijo: "¡Largo de aquí, abominaciones de la naturaleza!"

... Bueno, casi nadie. El Comandante Hurricane siempre fue el más extrovertido. Y consiguió ser quemado hasta la muerte por esa extravagancia.

En fin, así es como se creó Equestria. Un par de seres inmortales vinieron y se ocuparon de un grupo de ponis hambrientos, quienes estaban indefensos porque sus tropas murieron de hipotermia. Amor y Tolerancia mi peludo trasero.

Así que, desde que el siempre-glorioso nuevo rey estuvo a cargo, ponis como el Canciller Puddinghead se quedaron sin trabajo. Como habrán adivinado, mi familia no fue la excepción. Mi padre lo tomó peor, diciendo que los alicornios no tenían derecho para gobernar. Incluso empezó a investigar una forma para matarlos en secreto.

Eventualmente, el Rey Equinox descubrió la traición de mi padre. De hecho, el poni que nos delató fue mi esposo. ¡Mi propio esposo, un traidor! (Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debí venir eso, pues su nombre _era_ Serpiente en el Pasto.)

Fuimos desterrados. Toda la familia real, cada uno de nosotros. Bueno, Serpiente en el Pasto se quedó. La Reina Eternia razonó que Blueblood no tenía culpa, así que mi hijo se quedó también. Después de todo, sólo tenía 9 años en ese entonces.

Abandonados por nuestros alguna vez leales súbditos, fuimos al norte. Ahí, descubrimos el Imperio de Cristal, un reino habitado por una tribu nativa de ponis de tierra sin contacto con el resto del mundo. No tenían ni idea que otros ponis pudieran tener alas o cuernos.

Eso fue hasta que llegamos. Y por el cuerno de Lauren Faust, nos encontraron _fascinantes._ Lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue levitar un poco de maíz en el aire por un momento, y nuestra familia entera fue vista como un panteón de DIOSES. Para el almuerzo ya les decíamos qué hacer.

Los años pasaron en nuestra nueva vida lujosa. Décadas, incluso. Desafortunadamente, Padre tenía la paranoia de que Equinox vendría del cielo a "llevarse lo que nos pertenece de nuevo". Comenzó a reforzar las defensas, experimentó con distintos tipos de magia, tratando de buscar el más efectivo para matar ponis. Eventualmente, descubrió las habilidades del Corazón de Cristal. Antes de eso, asumimos que sólo era un ornamento elegante que los ponis de cristal usaban para una religión primitiva. No podíamos estar más equivocados.

Ahora, antes de contarles sobre el Corazón de Cristal, debo explicarles el concepto del Imperio de Cristal. Es decir, no era exactamente un imperio. Mírenlo, no es más grande que una ciudad decente. No, la razón de que se llamara así era por el Corazón de Cristal. Clover la Astuta dijo que básicamente toma la voluntad y personalidad de quien sea que haga una conexión con eso, y la invoca alrededor del planeta.

Por alguna extraña razón, los ponis de cristal nunca lo usaron para conquistar el mundo. Sólo lo usaban para cosechar comida en la nieve y suelo congelado, permitiéndoles vivir tan cerca del polo norte. Nada más. ¿Pueden creerlo? Y para colmo, lo mostraban en la plaza central **sin custodia alguna**. Honestamente, si tienes semejante magia bajo tu techo, estás _a la espera_ de que algún poni venga, lo use para beneficio propio y se vuelva loco de poder.

Que es exactamente lo que Padre hizo.

Después de aprovechar la energía del Corazón de Cristal, puso a todos nuestros súbditos a trabajar en las minas de cristal, pues entre más cristales tuviera, más fuerte se volvía. No me malentiendan; Amé a mi padre, pero se volvió totalmente loco. Con la ayuda de Clover traté de razonar con él casi cada día, pero sólo se reía en nuestras caras.

"**Soy el soberano rey del Imperio de Cristal,"** decía cada vez. **"¡Soy el ente más poderoso jamás visto por ojos mortales! ¡Nadie me dice qué hacer! Ahora, dejadme en paz, debo prepararme para la guerra que se avecina. ¡Equinox estará aquí en cualquier momento, puedo sentirlo!"**

Hablando del Rey Equinox, él y la Reina Eternia ya estaban muertos para entonces, cortesía de algo llamado 'draconequus' o algo así. Nunca conocí los detalles de esa historia, pero por lo que escuché, el problema se resolvió solo.

Lo que SÍ vino a derrumbar nuestro hermoso imperio fueron las dos hijas de Equinox que conocemos hoy, Celestia y Luna. Aparentemente, escucharon sobre las leyes de trabajo nada-agradables de algún poni aleatorio que escapó de las minas. Obviamente, no iban simplemente a desterrarnos ésta vez. Ningún poni tiene tantas segundas oportunidades. Aun así, Padre prohibió que nadie se rindiera, básicamente poniéndonos en arresto domiciliario. Estábamos aterrados. Le dijimos que eso era una locura. Él no estaba preocupado, tenía un plan.

Verán, a pesar de todo el poder que hizo crecer durante años, aún no era un reto para un alicornio, mucho menos para dos. Así que quiso crear un _ejército entero_ de alicornios para defender sus preciosos cristales. ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo, se preguntan?

Tomando su cuerno y golpeándolo contra el Corazón de Cristal repetidamente. Simplemente brillante.

Pero con una increíble cantidad de suerte, lo logró. Así es, a la frágil edad de 89, el Rey Sombra el Vigilante logró hacer un ejército de Alicornios en una noche. Excepto que habían unos cuantos... impedimentos, por decir algo.

1. No era exactamente un ejército de alicornios, era sólo uno.

2. El único alicornio que creó (sin mencionar nuestra única esperanza para sobrevivir), se veía así:

http**(:/)**/img855**.**imageshack**.**us/img855/5826/babycadence**.**jpg

... Así que para resumir, estábamos perdidos.

Afortunadamente, Clover aprendió a forzar cerraduras la noche antes del ataque de las Hermanas Poni Reales. Nos movimos en silencio, evitando a los guardias en turno. Tratamos de salvar al resto de mi familia antes de irnos, pero cada uno de ellos decidió terminar su vida con sus propias sábanas. Es decir, los únicos familiares vivos que dejé fueron mi padre, mi hijo y ésa bebé alicornio a quien técnicamente debía considerar mi media-hermana.

Como sea, Clover y yo estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta trasera del castillo cuando accidentalmente nos encontramos a Padre. Él ni siquiera nos estaba mirando; estaba instalando lanzallamas en el corredor. Milagrosamente, nos dejó _ir_. En serio, lo hizo. Sólo así. Nunca supe por qué. Quizá alguna parte de él quería que su primogénita estuviera segura y lejos del peligro. Tal vez pensó que yo era la única esperanza del Imperio de Cristal, y quería que algún día yo regresara a tomar venganza por su inevitable muerte. Nunca me dijo sus razones, aunque creo que lo intentó. Su mente estaba tan corrupta, a tal punto, que apenas podía completar una frase.

"¿P-Padre?" exclamé. "¿Nos dejas ir? ¿Pero... Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?"

"**AAAAaaayyyaahhhhggghhhgaAyAhCrstaallleeeeesssNNgah AAaaggghhh!"** me gritó a la cara.

"Ehm... ¿Yo también te amo, papi?"

"**Nyaaagh"**

Y con eso, nos fuimos, huyendo hacia las congeladas colinas. Desde una distancia segura, fuimos testigos del Imperio de Cristal explotar con un ultra-destructivo arcoíris de la muerte. Entonces, nuestra nación comenzó a desaparecer. Literalmente. Se desvaneció hacia la nada.

"¿Qué está pasando?" grité con sorpresa. "¡Pensé que los alicornios querían _salvar_ el Imperio de Cristal, no hacerlo desaparecer en el aire con un truco mágico!"

"Creo que estamos viendo un hechizo de seguridad que invocó el Rey Sombra, su majestad," observó Clover la Astuta. "De acuerdo con los niveles arcanos que estoy sintiendo, hay un 80% de probabilidad de que él lo hubiera planeado desde el principio. Debido a la forma en que el Imperio de Cristal está desapareciendo, parece que está yendo a una brecha cuasimófica entre el espacio y tiempo por-"

"Clover, basta," interrumpí. "Estás diciendo tecni-cosas otra vez. Sólo repite lo que dijiste en Equestre para que sepa lo que le sucedió a mi vestidor favorito."

"Mis disculpas, majestad," dijo mi sirviente humildemente. "A veces tiendo a divagar. En términos comunes, el Imperio de Cristal desapareció... por el momento."

"¿Por el momento?"

"Si, verá, entró en un estado de hibernación mágica, por así decirlo. Regresará cuando el conjurador ya no pueda mantener el hechizo."

"Así que, el conjurador es mi padre, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que dije."

"Bueno, él está muerto ahora. ¿Por qué aún no regresa mi palacio? No me digas que su _fantasma_ está manteniendo el hechizo." parpadeé por un segundo. "Espera, ¿él puede hacer eso?"

"No lo creo," dijo Clover, frotando su barbilla con duda. "El hecho de que el Rey Sombra esté muerto no ha sido determinado."

"¿No ha sido determinado?" me sorprendí. "¡¿NO HA SIDO DETERMINADO?! ¡LO ACABAN DE ANIQUILAR CON UN ARCOÍRIS NUCLEAR! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR MÁS MUERTO QUE ESO!"

"Creo que la situación es de hecho lo contrario," dijo Clover con calma. "El hechizo se conjuró después del arcoíris, y uno debe estar vivo para conjurar incluso el hechizo más simple. Ergo, su padre aún está bastante vivo."

Mi cerebro estaba tratando de procesar eso. "¿El... está vivo? ¿Cómo es eso _posible_?"

"Con todo respeto, su majestad," suspiró Clover. "Tiré por la ventana palabras como "posibilidad" desde que conocí al Canciller Puddinghead."

La miré durante un largo tiempo. "Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien."

"De hecho estoy en shock, madame." replicó estoicamente. "Dejar tres países en cenizas no es bueno para la mente de un poni." tragó saliva. "Como sea, eso no es importante ahora. Deberíamos prestar más atención al arcoíris que golpeó al Rey Sombra y por qué no lo mató.

"Tengo dos teorías sobre éste fenómeno. Una es que debió matarlo, pero de algún modo mal funcionó. Otra es que las Hermanas Poni Reales no creen en la pena de muerte tanto como su padre, así que pusieron a Sombra en algún tipo de estado cercano a la muerte. La última es que creyeron que la muerte era _muy buena_ para su majestad, así que lo pusieron en un estado cercano a la muerte **diseñado** para que duela.

"Sin importar si alguna de esas hipótesis es cierta, un hecho continúa: Su padre está vivo."

Después de lograr que mi ojo dejara de tener tics por lo implausible de la situación, otra pregunta llegó a mi mente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunté.

"¿Perdón, su majestad?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo podrá Padre sostener el hechizo?" elaboré. "Hasta entonces, no tenemos un lugar al que llamar casa."

"Yo... no lo sé." dijo ella, una expresión de inseguridad en su rostro. "Depende de la condición en la que está el Rey Sombra. Podría tomar años, incluso un par de décadas." Hizo una pausa, los engranes de su cabeza giraban. "Espere un minuto, ¿no estaba él experimentando con fuerza de absorción vital hace unos meses?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"Bueno, si puede absorber la fuerza vital, puede usar esa energía para incrementar su magia personal. Entonces, él podría fácilmente drenar la fuerza vital de los ponis de cristal para mantener su hechizo _incluso más tiempo_."

"¿Qué tanto más?"

Tragó saliva antes de poder hablar. "Unos cuatro o seis milenios."

Levanté mis cascos delanteros con frustración. "**¿Por qué?** ¿Por qué me haría esto? ¡Estoy atrapada en el frío mientras él toma una cómoda siesta de cinco mil años! ¡Los alicornios simplemente vendrán para derrotarlo cuando despierte!"

Clover estaba pensando. Ella fue elegida como guardiana por un simple motivo: Su talento especial era responder preguntas. Cualquier pregunta que le hicieras, siempre sabía cómo responderla. Incluso si no sabía cuál era la respuesta, siempre hacía una suposición o conjunción que siempre era asombrosamente correcta. A veces me perturbaba cómo la misteriosa Clover podía hacer eso con un tema del que se suponía no sabía nada, pero supongo que no puedes tener un título como "la Astuta" sólo por saber un poco de matemática. Además, esa Cutie Mark suya fue de ayuda cuando fue desterrada por seguir al servicio de mi familia.

Como ahora, cuando las preguntas fluían de mí como una ráfaga de agua.

"¿Por qué Padre hizo todo esto?" dije frenéticamente.

"Si tuviera que adivinar," dijo Clover. "Diría que el Rey Sombra trata de vivir más que los alicornios. Probablemente piensa que son mortales como nosotros, ya que sólo han estado entre nosotros por unos cuarenta años."

"Oh," dije, recordando que Padre estaba falto de buen juicio y procesos mentales en ese momento. "Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Hemos sido expulsadas de casa _tres veces ya_, y el Imperio de Cristal era nuestra última oportunidad de una vida feliz. Hemos sido derrotadas."

Hubo una pausa durante mucho tiempo. Los alicornios ya se habían ido a casa a celebrar la victoria para entonces. Los únicos ponis ahí éramos Clover y yo. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era del viendo soplar en el aire. Estábamos completamente solas.

"No," dijo Clover finalmente mientras ganaba determinación en su mirada. "No, no lo estamos, sólo debemos esperar."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Si esperamos a que el Imperio de Cristal reaparezca," explicó lenta y deliberadamente. "podremos encontrar una forma de retomarlo antes de que Sombra o las Hermanas Poni Reales puedan."

"Pero... ¿No dijiste que podría tomar... cuatro o seis mil años para que el Imperio de Cristal reaparezca?" dije, preocupada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, querida? Tal vez deberías acostarte."

"Estoy bien, princesa. Ya lo tengo pensado. He estado estudiando en la librería local en mi tiempo libre, y creo que los ponis de cristal encontraron una forma de inmortalidad."

"¿En serio?" dije con los ojos deslumbrando. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste en primer lugar? Hagámoslo. ¡Volvámonos inmortales!"

"No tan rápido, su majestad," dijo Clover cautelosamente. "No es tan simple. Usted sabe que estas cosas siempre tienen un precio. ¿Está absolutamente segura que quiere vivir por siempre?"

"¡Positivo!" grité. "¿Quién en su sano juicio dice 'no' a la inmortalidad? Sólo dime qué tenemos que hacer."

Con los labios fruncidos, Clover obedientemente encendió su cuerno. "Primero, tengo que conjurar cierto hechizo," dijo ella. Hubo un flash de luz cegadora e instantáneamente me miré con entusiasmo, esperando sentirme más fuerte, o al menos más joven.

No tuvo tal efecto. No sentía más que una sensación titilante. Maldición, creo que me salieron algunas canas entonces.

"No funcionó," musité haciendo una mueca. "Has sido degradada a 'Peor Maga'."

"El ritual aún no ha terminado," replicó Clover con una mala mirada. "Y _no_ soy la 'Peor Maga'."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?" gruñí, mis palabras eran sarcásticas. "¿Bailar en círculos y cantar palabras mágicas?"

"No," dijo ella, su voz estaba calmada, su tono era suave. "Después, debo asesinarla con éste cuchillo."

"Espera, ¿QUÉ?"

*PUÑALADA*

* * *

Prefiero no recordar lo que sucedió entonces. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que soy un gato, pero no lo soy. Miren, es complicado. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

Ah sí, llamando la atención de Rarity para que me alimente. La comida para gatos puede saber horrible, pero comida es comida.

Hago otro maullido en protesta. Ella finalmente me mira y sonríe.

"¿Qué pasa, Opal-Wopal?" dice la bruja ignorante con una voz infantil que nunca falla en provocarme náusea. "¿Quieres ayudar a mami con su vestido?"

No, imbécil, ¡trato de decirte que estoy hambrienta!

"Pero _claro _que quieres ayudar," dijo dulcemente. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sostener éste acerico por un minuto." Ella coloca un acerico en mi boca, haciéndome callar. Doy mi mejor gruñido, mirándola con odio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ayudar a mami _incluso más_? ¡Seguro que ere un angelito!" Con su telequinesis, me fuerza a sostener una multitud de artículos varios con casi todas mis extremidades, haciéndome balancear con una sola pata como un payaso de circo. A veces me pregunto si Rarity en realidad _sabe_ que antes fui una unicornio perfectamente respetable, y me mantiene como una mascota sólo para torturarme con situaciones como _esta_. Si esto resulta ser cierto, entonces ella es el ser más sádico que jamás haya existido.

Rarity toma un descanso de su trabajo para hablarse a sí misma. "¡No puedo creerlo! Después de años de hacer vestidos para la Gran Gala del Galope, FINALMENTE tengo el honor de ir. ¡Mira Opal, los cascos de mami están temblando de emoción sólo por hablar de eso!"

Volteo los ojos. Relájate niña, sólo es un baile. Te lo dice un poni que ha presenciado más galas que la propia Celestia. Los monarcas de Unicornia _literalmente_ inventaron la Gran Gala del Galope, después de todo. Su propósito era el de permitir a los presentes que pudieran permitirse suficiente ropa elegante para lamerle las botas a los nobles una vez al año, fin de la historia.

"Sin mencionar que conseguí la cita perfecta," se ríe. "Es por eso que éste vestido debe ser fabulosa en _cualquier_ forma posible." Tira una lámina de fábrica sobre sí misma. "Oh, puedo imaginarme a mí y a Dusk en la pista de baile justo ahora." Toma un maniquí con su magia y empieza a bailar con él. Veo sus ojos brillar mientras deja volar su imaginación.

"Pues claro, amor mío, éste traje ESTÁ hecho 100% de seda. Excepto por las partes donde coloqué los diamantes, por supuesto. Tú no te vez nada mal ésta noche. Estoy _tan_ feliz que me escogieras a mí. Seguro que las otras no se ofenderán si nos besamos a medianoche, ¿verdad?

"¿Hm? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Más que un beso?

...

"¡Oh, vaya lenguaje, querido! Creo que estás demasiado emocionado. ¿Tanto así te gusto?

...

"¡Mi diosa! ¡Hay un lugar y tiempo para tan travieso lenguaje, Dusk! ¡Creo que tendré que **disciplinarte **por tu mal comportamiento... jiji!"

Gracias al cielo que algún poni decidió llamar a la puerta justo ahora. Lo juro, estaba a sólo unos minutos de hacerlo con un semental de plástico.

Rarity casi se cae de la sorpresa. Tira sus láminas de ropa y corra hacia la puerta, sus mejillas aún están rojas. Uso ésta distracción como una oportunidad para soltar toda la basura que me dio.

Lo que pasó en los siguientes segundos fue... confuso, por decir algo, y pasó de una forma extremadamente rápida. Tendré que resumirlo para ustedes.

Evento #1: Rarity abre la puerta.

Evento #2: Rarity cierra la puerta antes que el poni afuera pudiera pensar.

Evento #3: Rarity corre hacia el otro extremo de la casa, murmurando algo.

Evento #4: Escucho el sonido de agua proveniente del baño.

Evento #5: Rarity corre hacia la puerta, su crin está empapada.

Evento #6: Rarity abre la puerta, tomando la pose más seductiva que pudo.

Evento #7: "Perdona la tardanza, Applejack, no esperaba compañía, y me interrumpiste en medio de mi ducha de mediodía. ¡Oh, hola a ti también, Dusk! No te había visto."

Evento #8: Dusk Shine comienza a sangrar por la nariz.

Evento #9: Entiendo lo que está a punto de pasar, pero sigo desconcertada por el hecho de que AÚN NO HE SIDO ALIMENTADA.

Después de que el sangrado de Dusk parase y Applejack le hiciera dejar de comerse con la mirada a ya-saben-quién, me tomo mi tiempo para escuchar su conversación.

"Así que, ¿qué les ha traído aquí en primer lugar, queridos?" pregunta Rarity.

"Necesito que arregles mi sombrero de nuevo," dice la vaquera idiota con su acento sureño. Típico de un poni de tierra el jamás comprender propiamente el Equestre. "El pobre se deterioró de nuevo."

"Necesito que arregles mi viejo esmoquin," dijo Dusk, tirando el último de sus tejidos sangrientos. Toma un polvoriento esmoquin azul de su alforja. Está arrugado, pasado de moda, huele a naftalina y me hace querer que nunca tuviera ojos. Veo cómo Rarity contiene el impulso de llorar ante semejante porquería.

"Le hace falta un botón," explica él, mientras evita mirar la crin de Rarity. Yo creo que hay otras modificaciones que necesita ese traje, como ser quemado. En mis días los ponis eran azotados por vestirse tan indeseablemente.

"Err... No quiero sonar ruda, Dusk," dijo Rarity con una sonrisa inconfortable. "pero creo que un _nuevo_ traje sería más apropiado. ¿Por qué no te hago uno?"

Dusk parecía un poco ofendido. "Pero éste es el traje que vestí en mi baile de graduación." dijo.

¿Él usó ESO en su baile? Por Lauren Faust, éste chico es triste. No tengo idea de lo que Rarity ve en él.

"No querido, insisto," persuade Rarity. "Sería una ofensa personal a mi orgullo si _no_ te ayudo." Se gira hacia Apple-lo-que-sea. "¿Y sabes qué? Creo que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda también, Applejack."

La poni naranja hizo una descarada mirada con una expresión de indiferencia. "Nah, no necesitas ayudarme, Rares. Estoy bien yendo a la Gala con mi ropa casual."

"¿Ropa... casual?" repitió Rarity lentamente. "Querida, tú no _usas_ ropa casual."

"Claro que sí," dijo Applejack con una sonrisa. "Tengo mi sombrero, ¿no?"

"Eso difícilmente califica como un atuendo entero," frunció Rarity, "mucho menos como uno suficientemente formal para la Gala."

"No usaré un vestido otra vez," dijo la idiota obstinada. "No después de esa pesadilla de verdad o reto contigo. Ni ahora ni nunca."

Dusk habló. "AJ, sé que no te sientes cómoda con ese tipo de cosas, pero Rarity tiene razón. Si no te vistes apropiadamente, seremos expulsados, con o sin invitación."

Cierto, muy cierto. Debo admitir que Celestia mantuvo bien sus prioridades.

Applemierda mordió su labio y resopló. "Bien, hazme un vestido. Sólo no lo hagas demasiado femenino."

"¡Gracias, Applejack!" dijo Rarity, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Empezaré justo ahora." Pausó por un momento. "Espera un minuto... ¡Olvidé darle de comer a Opal!" corrió hacia la cocina con prisa. "Oh, Opal-Wopal, ¡por eso estabas tan molesta! Mami lo siente. ¿Qué tal un poco de salmón gourmet y arroz para que me disculpes?"

¡Aleluya! Mi tiempo de espera terminó finalmente. Es en casos como éste que casi me vuelvo una bruja anciana.

...

... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué siguen ahí? No les diré lo que pasa después. Ni siquiera estoy prestando atención. El mundo puede acabar mañana, no me importa. ¡Es hora de comer!~

* * *

Bien, regresé. Han pasado algunos días desde que estuvieron aquí, y las cosas han estado frenéticas aquí. Por razones que no puedo entender, Rarity accedió a hacer vestidos para cada uno de sus amigos, además del traje de su 'bombón', Dusk Shine.

Todo el día, todos los días, el aire en la habitación de costura ha estado muy transitado, con agujas, bolas de hilo, rollos de fábrica, botones, pines, láminas de papel para diseños, pinceles para escribir y toda clase de cosas; todo levitado por el cuerno de Rarity. Me sorprendo constantemente de lo que esa pequeña cosa en su frente puede hacer. En mis días, un unicornio de su edad terminaría con una típica resaca. Otra vez, fue antes que la Relinchagra fuese inventada. Esa cosa es como _esteroides_ para tu cuerno.

Actualmente, Rarity estaba haciendo mediciones para uno de sus 'clientes', o como le llames al poni al que le estás haciendo ropa gratis. (Creo que el término es 'tu amigable vecina dueña de una tienda'.)

Rarity sólo invita a un poni al lugar a la vez, diciendo que la interacción uno-a-uno "te ayuda a ser uno con tu atuendo", o algo ridículo como eso. Yo no me lo trago, al menos lo medio creo. Yo pienso que ella no puede lidiar con las necesidades de más de un cliente al mismo tiempo, o simplemente usa la oportunidad para invadir su espacio personal sin todas esas molestas interrupciones.

Justo como está haciendo con Dusk ahora mismo. Sólo miren.

"Quédate quiero, querido, sólo tomará unos cuantos minutos más" dice ella.

"¡Rarity, hace cosquillas!" se ríe Dusk. "¿No crees que ya tuviste suficiente tiempo?"

"Aún no, amor," dice ella pacientemente. "Tengo que tomar un par más de medidas."

Dusk está inexpresivo. "Rarity, has medido cada concebible parte y articulación de mi cuerpo _dos veces_."

"Bueno, no duele checar dos veces," dice inocentemente. "Además, quiero tener una buena y exacta imagen de tu cuerpo grabada en mi memoria. Nunca sabes cuando algo como eso pueda resultar útil."

"Rarity, estás midiendo mi cuerno, es hora que te detengas."

Ella retrocede y da una mirada triste. "No tienes que ser tan rudo sobre eso."

"**No** estoy siendo rudo."

Ella se rinde y suspira. "Bien, supongo que puedo trabajar con las medidas que ya tomé. Pero antes de que te vayas, hay algo que simplemente _no puedo_ dejar desatendida."

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes una mancha en tu mejilla." informa ella señalando un punto en su rostro.

Él se frota el lado izquierdo de su rostro. "¿Mejor?"

"No realmente," responde ella. "No puedo identificar de qué es. ¿Es algún tipo de salsa picante? ¿Fuiste a comer al Heno Famoso antes de venir?"

"Uhm, no... Aún no _he_ comido..."

"No obstante, sigue habiendo algo en tu rostro," ella insiste. Es obvio que está mintiendo, en caso de que ustedes idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta. "Ven, acércate para que pueda limpiarte."

Dusk (como un idiota) se acerca y llega al nivel de sus ojos. Con un rápido movimiento, Rarity acorta la distancio entre ella y su algodón de azúcar y le introduce la lengua. Sorprendentemente, esto lo convence de quedarse quieto durante el beso. Me atrevo a decir que secretamente lo estaba disfrutando.

Finalmente, él se aleja y dice, "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Mi supuesta dueña le da lo que creo que se dice hoy en día 'mirada de ensueño'. "Por nada. Sólo un amistoso recuerdo de lo que te estás perdiendo." Ella le da un pequeño toque en la nariz para acentuar el tema. "Por supuesto, esto puede cambiar si admites que me amas. Así podremos-*susurro susurro susurro*- y luego-*susurro susurro susurro*-sin mencionar-*susurro susurro susurro*-conmigo atada a tu-*susurro susurro susurro*-sobre mis sábanas-*susurro susurro susurro*-después de eso, podemos ir a la bañera y-*susurro susurro susurro*-y conozco cierto _extra-peculiar _hechizo con el que podemos-*susurro susurro susurro*-pero primero tendrás que comprar lubricante."

¿Sabían que el cuerno de los unicornios saca chispas cuando están muy excitados o emocionados? Es algo divertido de ver. Acabo de ver que las chispas de Dusk son de un adorable color magenta.

Trata de formar palabras, Vaya si lo intenta. "Buhh-uuuhhh-duuhh-luuhh..."

Rarity se ríe como una colegiala. "Eres tan lindo cuando estás nervioso, querido."

Realmente tiene razón. Absolutamente adorable.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué respondes, príncipe encantador? ¿Me amas o no? Es de mala educación dejar a una dama esperando, ¿sabes?"

Dusk Shine enfrentó el momento de la verdad. Ingirió una gran cantidad de aire en un profundo respiro, y vaya si es gallina ése nerd.

"¡LOSIENTORARITYTENGOQUEIRAESTUDIARNOSVEMOSPRONTOA DIOS!"

* * *

_**Un capítulo más tarde...**_

¡Hola de nuevo! Soy yo, su querida amiga y desgraciada gata doméstica, Princesa Platinum. No cambiaron muchas cosas. Rarity sigue trabajando en esos vestidos, mi vida sigue siendo miserable, y si escucho una vez más _El arte de un vestido_, juro que voy a gritar.

Siempre me ha molestado el canto espontáneo. No tiene sentido y es innecesario. Sin embargo, Padre me enseñó desde chica que los números musicales son parte natural de la vida. Las aves volarán, el sol brillará, y los ponis cantarán de la nada hoy y siempre.

Solía pensar que eran sólo tonterías hasta que Clover la Astuta me explicó científicamente éste fenómeno. Me dijo que cada ser viviente en el universo con la capacidad de pensar está telepáticamente conectado a un plano superior de semi-existencia.

Éste plano es llamado oficialmente El Colectivo Teorético Extra-Astral del Inconsciente por los aburridos científicos y filósofos que lo estudian hasta la muerte, pero su nombre más común es simplemente Limbo.

No hay realmente nada ahí. Nadie vive ahí. Ni siquiera existe materia física ahí. Sólo es una grande y blanca habitación de nada que nunca termina. Nada ocurre ahí. Nada sucede. Su único propósito es tocar el subconsciente de cada poni de la creación.

Dicho eso, el Limbo conecta indirectamente las mentes de todos los ponis vivos. Piensen en él como si fuera Facebuck: Si eres amigo de Limbo, estás conectado a todos los demás ponis, los conozcas o no. Y créanme, todo poni es amigo de Limbo.

Ahora, aquí cuando entra la música. Por alguna razón que probablemente podría ser mejor explicada por las tecni-cosas de Clover, el Limbo sincroniza los pensamientos que llegan ahí en un ritmo complejo y masivo. Éste ritmo (o al menos una parte de él) ocasionalmente se resbala del Limbo y va directo a tu cerebro, manifestándose como un tono pegajoso que se reproduce en tu cabeza.

Antes de que sepas lo que estás haciendo, te encuentras cantando algo sobre cómo amas hacer sonreír a todos los que conoces. Cuando cantas en voz alta, físicamente proyectas esa canción a todos los ponis que te escuchan, obligándolos a unirse. Y de pronto hay un desfile musical entero yendo por la gran avenida porque un tonito apareció en tu cabeza.

Así que, ahora saben que el canto improvisado es el resultado de mensajes subliminales de otro plano. ¿Asustados?

Pero no es tan malo. Hay algunos beneficios y usos de los números musicales. Como Rarity, puedes hacer que la letra sobre estar haciendo tu trabajo haga que las horas vuelen. (Y moleste a tu gato hasta la muerte.) Los ponis en el mercado cantan sobre comida para controlar a sus clientes y que compren sus productos. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

El uso más histórico del canto pertenece a mi bisabuelo, a pesar de que no puedo recordar su nombre. Durante una agotadora guerra entre Unicornia y el reino de caballos de Saddle Arabia, se inspiró para crear un soneto de 12 horas en medio de la batalla final. Eventualmente, los caballos enemigos fueron forzados a unirse al musical, preocupándose más por formar una línea de cancán que posiciones estratégicas de combate. Pronto, las tropas de mi bisabuelo hicieron retroceder a los caballos al sacrificarse miles de cuerdas vocales sin piedad. La canción fue convertida instantáneamente en un clásico y se llamó "_Au, He Sido Herido con una Flecha._"

Pero suficiente de eso, sigo pensando que cantar es molesto, y me odio a mí misma cuando soy forzada a hacerlo. Ya hablé mucho sobre el tema. En lugar de eso, hablemos de lo que le sucedió a Clover la Astuta. Por lo que entiendo, han estado preguntando por ella. ¿Por qué les importa? ¡Me apuñaló con un cuchillo!

...

Bueno, supongo que tienen un buen punto. Tienen razón, debería finalizar mi historia. Sería rudo el dejar a mis oyentes esperando, después de todo. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Ah sí, MORÍ. Fue bastante doloroso, por cierto, en caso que no lo haya mencionado.

* * *

_**Hace 5000 años...**_

Me desperté en una cama con muelles rotos y oxidados. Los cobertores eran increíblemente molestos y olían a una fantasmal combinación de sudor y naftalina. Abrí mis ojos y miré al techo, que estaba hecho de vieja y mohosa madera.

"Oh, está despierta," dijo la voz de Clover desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¿Cómo se siente, Señorita Merryweather?"

"¿Quién?" murmuré, mi somnolencia matutina mantenía mi mente cautiva.

Clover puso su casco en medio-dormido cuerpo y me empujó. "¿Se siente bien, Señorita Merryweather? ¿Se siente... como usted? Espero que no..."

Fue entonces cuando mi cerebro despertó y recordé los desagradables eventos que sucedieron antes de desmayarme. Enfurecida con Clover, disparé mis cascos, los coloqué alrededor de su pequeño e inteligente cuello y comencé a asfixiarla.

"¡TÚ, TRAIDORA Y PERRA MALNACIDA! ¡ME APUÑALASTE EN LA MALDITA GARGANTA! ¿¡TIENES _ALGUNA_ IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE ESO DOLIÓ!?"

Pensando rápido, Clover usó su magia para alejar mis vengativas patas fuera de su persona y me alzó en el aire. Sin poder hacer nada, levitando de cabeza, di patadas y agité mis cascos de una manera que probablemente se vería algo estúpida.

"¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!" grité. "¡TU PRINCESA TE LO ORDENA! ¡JURO POR LA ESPADA DE LOS SANTOS TITANES QUE TE AHORCARÉ POR TRAICIÓN!"

"Encantada de tenerla de regreso, su majestad," dijo Clover sarcásticamente, sobando su cuello. "¿Podría calmarse, por favor? Está haciendo mucho ruido y podría atraer al casero si no deja de gritar."

"¡SI NO ME SUELTAS AHORA MISMO, GRITARÉ TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!"

"¿Promete no asfixiarme si lo hago?"

Entonces, mis niveles de odio hacia Clover la Astuta bajaron de **ELLA-DEBE-MORIR-AHORA-MISMO** a La-mataré-después-porque-necesita-prepararme-el-de sayuno-primero. En resumen, recuperé el control de mi temperamento.

"Bien," dije a regañadientes. "Dejaré de gritar y no te asfixiaré, ¿feliz? Ahora, bájame; la sangre se me está acumulando en la cabeza."

Después de que Clover me bajara gentilmente, pregunté algunas cosas obvias. "¿Dónde estamos, Clover? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me llamaste 'Señorita Merryweather'?"

Como siempre, Clover las respondió como toda buena sirvienta. "Estamos de vuelta en el país de Equestria. En una pequeña villa cerca de la frontera norte, para ser precisa. Se sorprendería por lo mucho que ha crecido ésta nación desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Es casi tan grande como lo fue la Democracia Unida de la Tierra alguna vez.

"Llegué a una posada durante la noche. No debería llamarme Clover en público, por cierto, seguimos desterradas y debemos mantener en secreto nuestras identidades.

"Y lo que sucedió, es que usted murió."

"¿Qué?" dije, ladeando mi cabeza en confusión. "Eso no es posible. Si morí, ¿cómo podría estar parada aquí justo ahora, hablando contigo? Eso es..." Me interrumpí, notando algo dolorosamente obvio.

"Clover..." dije lentamente, mirando hacia mis cascos. "... ¿Mi pelaje ha sido siempre de éste color?"

"Usted murió, ¿recuerda?" dijo Clover con un tono de obviedad. "Su cuerpo está cubierto de nieve en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal. Usted no es más la Princesa Platinum. Ahora usted es la Señorita Merryweather, la primogénita del casero."

"E-es una broma, ¿cierto?" dije con una risa nerviosa.

Ella señaló hacia un espejo de tamaño completo cerca de la puerta de la habitación. "Mírelo usted misma."

Caminé hacia el espejo y miré. Me encogí inmediatamente.

Déjenme tomarme el momento para describir el maravilloso cuerpo en el que nací y crecí. Tenía el pelaje blanco más puro, que era masajeado y tendido cada día por los sirvientes del castillo. Mi crin y cola rubias-blanquecinas eran constantemente mimadas por el más raro y caro de los champús y acondicionadores. Heredé los ojos rojos de mi padre, que brillaban como rubíes en el crepúsculo del atardecer.

No había nada que valorase más que preservar mi apariencia. Hice dieta y ejercicio cada día de mi vida para mantener mi alta y delgada figura. Después de dar a luz a mi hijo, mantuve una rutina que me llevó a mis límites para deshacerme del desgraciado peso post-parto. Cuando empecé a envejecer, me aplicaba sólo las cremas más avanzadas científicamente para prevenir cualquier rastro de... uhg... Ni siquiera puedo soportar decir la palabra... A-R-R-U-G-A-S.

Desde que llegamos al Imperio de Cristal, cada día se sintió como el cielo para mí. Los ponis de cristal tenían de _todo_ en su spa: casquicura, baños de lodo, aromaterapia, ¡incluso inventaron las sillas vibratorias! Estaba tan agradecida que compartí mis secretos de belleza con ellos. Combinando nuestro conocimiento sobre cosméticos, creamos el estilo de crin perfecto: el Peinado Real. Por supuesto, tuve que crear una ley para que sólo la princesa del Imperio de Cristal (Es decir, yo) pudiera usarlo. No iba yo a querer ir al baile con alguien que se viera exactamente como yo, ¿verdad?

Mi belleza no se detuvo sólo con nuevos peinados. Como residente del Imperio de Cristal, me convertí en un poni de cristal. No me cansaba de ver cuánto brillaba. ¡Parecía que estaba hecha de diamantes! (Sin mencionar que mi brillo hacía aún más difícil que se vieran las... *estremecimiento* la p-palabra.) Le ordené al costurero real que me cosiera un nuevo vestido cristalizado cada mañana para armonizar mi gloria. Cuando Clover y yo escapamos, yo tenía cincuenta y siete años y no me veía mayor de veintitrés. Era _así_ de fabulosa.

Ya no me veía así.

Ahora era de un sucio color beige, uno que me recordaba al pan de trigo. Mi crin era del color de la mierda de búfalo, que estaba atado en una sola trenza de campesina. Mis ojos eran de un color verde claro nada impresionante. No había indicios de que alguna vez hubiera tenido un cuerno. Giré hacia un lado, inspeccionando mi nuevo cuerpo con detalle. Ahora tenía las nada lindas alas de un pegaso. Mi antigua cutie mark (un adorable diseño de una corona plateada) fue reemplazada para mi terror con una aburrida nube de lluvia con una estúpida cara sonriente en ella.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" aullé. Mi reflejo estaba empezando a asustarme.

"Traté de decírselo, majestad," explicó Clover suavemente. "El camino a la inmortalidad siempre conlleva un precio a pagar."

Tomé un profundo respiro, realmente tratando de mantener mi promesa de no estrangularla otra vez. "Clover," dije severamente. "Quiero que me digas _exactamente_ lo que hizo tu hechizo."

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría," dijo mi sirvienta con orgullo. Señaló a mi cuello. "¿Ve esa joya que está usando?"

Miré al espejo de nuevo. Cuando estaba ocupada viendo mi nueva apariencia, me perdí de un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle: Aparentemente estaba usando una gargantilla de terciopelo alrededor de mi cuello, adornada con una magnífica y fina gema en el centro.

"Eso es lo que los ponis de cristal llaman gema de alma," continuó ella. "Como el nombre implica, ahora contiene un alma. Aunque los nativos jamás las usaron para contener el espíritu de un poni, imagínese. A penas las usaban para cosechar las almas de animales (como troles de hielo o mamuts) y usaban la energía de la gema para alimentar artefactos mágicos. Usted sabe, como hachas que infringen daño de fuego o sillas vibratorias.

"Simplemente tomé el siguiente paso en la tecnología de gemas de alma: Encanté esa gargantilla con un hechizo personal que inventé, así que quien sea el que la use, será poseído por el alma atrapada en la gema, es decir, usted.

"Después de 'matarla', viajé al sur hacia la primer ciudad que pude encontrar, renté una habitación en su posada, conocí a la Señorita Merryweather mientras servía las bebidas en el bar que está abajo, descubrí en qué habitación dormía vía acecho-anticuado, fui a su habitación mientras todos dormían, le puse el collar, y esperé a que se despertara para ver si el hechizo funcionó."

Le di una seria consideración a lo que dijo. "Así que... ¿Cristales de control mental? ¿En serio? ¿Así es como se supone que se vive por siempre? ¿Saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, aprovechándonos de ponis inocentes? ¿Eso no es... tú sabes... incorrecto?"

Clover cambió su postura, su expresión mostraba una clara señal de incertidumbre y culpa. "Admito que no es mi... acción más ética," murmuró. Me miró, su expresión mostraba un poco de ansiedad, pero seguía fuerte e inalterable. Creo que esa fue la primera vez en la vida de Clover en que ella no tenía una idea clara de en lo que se estaba metiendo, y lo estaba tomando como una profesional. Es por momentos como ese que secretamente mantengo una gran cantidad de respeto hacia la capacidad de resistencia de esa yegua. "Tiene que entender que esa no era mi primera opción. Traté cada hechizo del libro antes de escoger la gema de almas. Era esto o firmar un pacto de sangre con la Reina del Tártaro."

Hubo una larga pausa. Yo hablé. "Así que, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"

Ella me dio un -muy-familiar-cuchillo. "Ahora, es mi turno de morir," dijo ella mientras sacaba un segundo artículo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño brazalete de plata con una gema de alma incrustada. Después, su cuerno se iluminó y hubo un flash brillante de magia.

"Asegúrese de que sea rápido. El hechizo sólo funcionará si me mata en los siguientes cinco seg-¡ACK!"

Sí, la apuñalé a mitad de su frase, no tenía que decírmelo dos veces. Aún seguía un poquitín molesta con ella, después de todo. Así que seguro entenderán que la apuñalase una segunda vez sóoooolo para asegurarme que estuviera muerta.

De acuerdo, tal vez tres veces.

Bien, fueron cuatro.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que perdí la cuenta. ¿Fueron quince o veinte? No importa, funcionó de todas formas.

¿Alguna vez han visto un alma real flotar en el aire? Es una increíble vista. El alma de Clover era un torbellino de azul y violeta, rápidamente siendo succionado hacia el brazalete que había preparado. Parecía como si un tornado y la aurora boreal hubiesen tenido un hijo, y luego hubieran atado a ese hijo a una colección de los más espectaculares fuegos artificiales. Tan pronto como la extravagancia de colores empezó, ya había terminado.

Clover la Astuta ahora era inmortal.

Fue justo en ese instante cuando el casero decidió entrar a la habitación para preguntarle a Merryweather por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo salir de la cama. Lo que vio fue un cuerpo muerto en el piso y a su hija mayor sosteniendo un cuchillo sangriento.

No se veía bien.

"Merryweather, es hora de levan-¡POR LA SANTA CORONA DE CELESTIA! ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ!?"

Abrí mi boca para hablar. "Uhh..." me miré a mí misma. Cortar a Clover me había empapado un 81% con su sangre y algunos pedazos rasgados de su riñón. Si hubiera estado usando alguna ropa (además de mi inmaculada gargantilla) estaría tan mojada hasta un punto más allá de lo usable. Necesitaba desesperadamente una excusa. Afortunadamente, había desarrollado una convincente actuación compulsiva en mi niñez.

"¡Oh papi, fue terrible!" me lamenté, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo. "¡Esta lesbiana trató de _**VIOLARME**_ mientras dormía! ¡Me desperté y traté de llamarte, pero me amenazó con un cuchillo! Y entonces... Y en-entonces... *sniff* OH PAPI, ¡PASÓ TAN RÁPIDO! ¡Maté a un poni! ¡Necesito tu amoroso abrazo para consolarme!"

Para mi increíble suerte, tres coincidencias se presentaron permitiéndome ser 100% perdonada por el asesinato, sin hacer preguntas:

1. El poni en frente mío era _de hecho_ el padre de Merryweather, y nadie más, como su hermano mayor o algo así.

2. Merryweather coincidentemente siempre le decía "Papi", y no algo como "Querido Padre" o "Papaíto".

3. Mi supuesto padre se tragó la historia, por las buenas.

Corriendo a mi lado, me abrazó protectoramente. Estaba confundido y asustado, pero el viejo tenía una _muy_ fuerte opinión sobre su hija. Créanme, puedo decirlo por la forma en cómo me abrazó. Ese abrazo NO fue de ayuda para mi espina.

"Está bien, c-cariño," dijo entre sollozos. "Papá está aquí," resopló. "Bueno... uhh... ¡esconde el cuerpo! Si, esa es una buena idea. Haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado."

Estaba perfectamente bien con ésta opción, pero **no** estaba bien con tener que trabajar en una asquerosa y vieja posada por el resto de la vida de Merryweather. Tenía planes mejores. Quería más. Esa fue la esencia de los siguientes años que vinieron: Siempre queriendo más. Pero basta de eso; saldré adelante por mí misma.

"Pero, papi," dije, las lágrimas falsas seguían corriendo por mi cara. "no entiendes; ¡Cometí un asesinato! ¡La ley nos atrapará y seré enviada a un calabozo!"

"No lo harán," dijo severamente. "te lo prometo, nunca pondrán un casco en ti. Lucharé contra toda la guardia real antes que eso pase."

"¡Papi, por favor entiende! ¡No puedes imaginar el peso de mis acciones!" supliqué, poniendo un considerable esfuerzo en mi actuación. Estoy orgullosa de mis habilidades, aunque lo diga yo misma. "¡Incluso si nunca nos atrapan, seguiré viviendo una horrible mentira! ¡No podré mirar al rostro de los vecinos con los que crecí, sabiendo que tomé una vida!"

Ahora, 'papi' se veía desconcertado. Creo que nunca había tenido un desacuerdo con Merryweather en nada anteriormente. (Después usé esa suposición como evidencia para concluir que Merryweather era una completa perdedora.)

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"Temo que debo huir, papi" dije dramáticamente. "¡Cambiaré mi nombre, empezaré una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad!"

"¡No puedes!" dijo él. "No tienes dinero propio."

"Me darás la mitad de los fondos de la posada," dije. "O tal vez tres cuartos. Eso debería ser suficiente para empezar una nueva vida, ¿cierto?"

Ahora, un poni más astuto podría empezar a sospechar un poco sobre el último comentario, pero juzgando por el hecho de que el casero no se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba usando un collar que nunca antes había visto, estoy segura al decir que no era el cuchillo más afilado del cajón.

"Puedes tener tanto dinero como quieras, Merryweather."

Treinta minutos después, estaba felizmente saltando hacia el camino más cercano hacia la siguiente ciudad, mi alforja estaba llena con bits.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, tengo que detener la historia otra vez. Los amigos de Rarity llegaron para ver sus nuevos trajes de gala.

"Gracias a todos por venir, pequeños ponis," dice Rarity con un sonrojo de orgullo. "Debo decir que van a _amar_ la forma en que se verán. Realmente me superé esta vez."

"No usaste ningún encaje en el mío, ¿verdad?" pregunta Rainbow Dash. "Esas cosas pican como el infierno."

"Sin encajes, lo aseguro," afirma Rarity. "Además, usé mi suministro entero de encajes en mi propio atuendo, y ni siquiera está terminado."

"Así que, ¿en dónde están los vestidos?" pegunta Pinkie Pie. "¿El mío es comestible? ¡OOHH! ¿Es sabor chocolate?"

Rarity ignora amablemente las dos preguntas de Pinkie, y en lugar de responder la primera. "Sus atuendos están detrás de las cortinas." apunta hacia un arreglo de maniquíes escondidos bajo tela blanca. "Pero aún no quiero revelarlos. Hay una nueva tendencia que siempre he querido intentar personalmente." Ella toma una revista y le enseña a sus invitados un cierto artículo. "Se llama hechizo de Moda Rápida. Básicamente, mágicamente les pongo la ropa y me pueden decir lo que opinan. Eso ahorra mucho tiempo en el vestidor, ¡es un furor en Canterlot!"

"Bueno, suena divertido," dice Fluttershy, asintiendo. "Sólo dame un segundo para prepararme mentalmente y entonces podrás-*¡ahh!*"

Aparentemente, el hechizo de Moda Rápida no usa ningún tipo de tele transportación. Lo que usa es una versión rápida e _instantánea_ de telequinesis automática. Los atuendos de Rarity cobran vida, vuelan a través de la habitación a una velocidad vertiginosa, y proceden a deslizar, envolver, amarrar, sujetar, doblar, apretar y estrangular a sus amigos en cámara ultra rápida e impredecible. Cepillos, rizadores y extensiones de crin se unen al frenesí, estilizando cada crin y cola para emparejar el atuendo respectivo a cada poni siendo forzados a entrar en éstos. El espectáculo hace parecer que seis ponis están siendo asaltados por un ninja guardarropa sin piedad.

Cuando el polvo se dispersa, veo que el hechizo fue un éxito, sin importar lo incómodo que pudo parecer.

**[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img819/9711/ajgalabien(punto)png**

******[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img41/6601/fluttershygalabien(punto)png**

**********[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img18/9027/pinkiegalabien(punto)png**

**************[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img17/8720/rdgalabien(punto)png**

******************[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img17/3670/trixiegalabien(punto)png**

**********************[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img259/481/duskgalabien(punto)png**

"Nunca. Lo. Vuelvas. A. Hacer." Jadea Trixie, exhausta por el hechizo estrangulante.

"¿Estoy usando bragas bajo esto?" pregunta Applejack. "Mis cuartos traseros me dan... cosquillas."

"¡WIIII!" grita Pinkie. "¡Eso fue divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo una vez más?"

Rainbow Dash se está murmurando así misma algo sobre que esperaba que su vestido fuera más sexy. Por otro lado, Fluttershy no dice nada, más que nada porque está muy ocupada teniendo escalofríos en posición fetal. Ésta es la tercera vez que está en posición fetal en público éste mes, así que nadie le presta atención.

Dusk Shine se mira en uno de los muchos espejos que hay en la Boutique. Tiene una mirada de insatisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede, querido?" dice Rarity con preocupación. "¿No te gusta el traje que te hice?"

"No, Rarity, está muy bien," él insiste. "No me hagas caso, en serio."

"Los verdaderos amantes sienten cuando se mienten el uno al otro, ¿sabes?" dice ella. Esto le provoca tener miradas de ira de más de la mitad de los ponis en la habitación, pero como siempre, a Rarity no le importa una mierda. Sus ojos están sólo en Dusk.

"El traje está bien," dice, haciendo una sonrisa falsa. "En serio, no tengo problemas con él."

"Tonterías," dice ella entrecerrando sus ojos. "He manejado una tienda de ropa lo suficiente como para saber si un cliente está insatisfecho con mis diseños." Ella coloca un casco en su hombro. "Todos estos son órdenes a medida, Dusk. Si estás de cualquier forma insatisfecho en cómo se ve tu traje, estás en todo tu derecho de hacer todos los cambios que quieras. No me importa."

"¿En serio? ¿No te importará que haga unos cuantos cambios?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dice ella dándole un abrazo. Un -realmente-honesto abrazo, sin implicaciones sexuales. ¿Quién es éste poni y qué hizo con Rarity?

"En ese caso," dice Fluttershy, de alguna forma recuperada de su estado de shock, "hay algunos cambios que me gustaría hacerle a mi vestido."

"Sí, yo también." añade Rainbow.

"¡Yo también!" dice Pinkie.

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie quiere más estrellas en su vestido!"

Ehm... Tendré que dejarlos por un momento. Quiero terminar de ver cómo termina todo esto, y narrar todo lo que veo se está volviendo difícil.

Ésa es su señal para irse.

...

En serio, váyanse. Largo. Fuera de aquí. Su princesa necesita privacidad.

* * *

_**Otro capítulo después...**_

"A medir, a cortar,

Diseñar, colocar,

Cada hilo coser,

Cada lienzo poner.

¡Es arte un vestido hacer~!"

Ugh, creo que voy a toser otra bola de pelo. Bienvenidos, por cierto. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que narrar se estaba volviendo difícil? Bueno, cambié de parecer. ¡De hecho, haré un monólogo de lo que sucedió ésta semana! ¡HARÉ _LO QUE SEA_ PARA SACAR ÉSA ESTÚPIDA CANCIÓN DE MI CABEZA!

* * *

_**Hace tres días...**_

Después de que los amigos de Rarity entendieron que ella los iba a complacer con sus atuendos soñados, la inundaron con muchos cambios de diseño y peticiones que ella tuvo que gritar a todo pulmón para que se callaran. Ella entonces organizó un programa para que cada poni fuera uno a la vez a la tienda, y entonces ese poni podría sacar todas las ideas que pudiera tener.

El poni de hoy era Rainbow Dash. Ella se paseó con su habitual forma engreída.

"Hola, Rarity" dijo ella. "¿Lista para empezar?"

"Estoy sorprendida que estés tan motivada con esto, querida" replicó Rarity. "Tal vez sí HAY una parte femenina en ti." hizo una risa entusiasta. "¿Estás lista para explorar el mundo de la moda?"

"De hecho," dijo Rainbow Dash. "Sólo quiero que mi vestido sea genial." Hizo una pausa. "Y sexy, no olvides lo sexy."

Rarity se mordió los labios. "Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?" dijo, sin energía por lo incierto de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

"Como dije, sólo hazlo genial y sexy." repitió Rainbow Dash. "O, bueno, sexy y genial. Lo que sea está bien."

"¿Empezamos con el color?"

"El color está bien, sólo hazlo genial. Con un toque de sexy."

"¿Cambiamos la tela? ¿Tal vez seda en lugar de algodón?"

"Tela, sin tela. Dos palabras para recordar, Rarity: Genial y Sexy."

Rarity realmente trataba de interpretar lo que decía Rainbow Dash. "Así que... 'tela, sin tela", ¿significa que deberíamos usar menos tela? ¿Ajustamos el largo para que sea más revelador, tal vez?"

"Mira," dijo Rainbow Dash. "Lo que quiero es que mi vestido sea genial y sexy. ¿No hay un ajuste en tu máquina de coser para que produzca el máximo de ambos?"

"No."

"Entonces las máquinas de coser son patéticas." dijo Dash con mal humor.

* * *

_**Cuatro horas más tarde...**_

"¿Tienes algún cambio en mente, Pinkie Pie?" preguntó Rarity.

"Bueno, Pinkamena y yo tuvimos una laaaaarga charla sobre cómo mi vestido 'malo' debería ser idéntico al del episodio original-"

"¿Quién es Pinkamena?"

"Olvídalo. Como sea, decidí que mi vestido debería verse... ¡así!" dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba un crayón de ningún lado.

Rarity estudió el dibujo con creciente disgusto. "Pinkie... ¡Eso ni siquiera _parece_ un vestido! ¡Ni siquiera creo que tenga suficiente hule y spandex para que funcione!"

"Pero el spandex es divertiiidooo~" se quejó Pinkie. "¿Quién no ama la forma en cómo aprieta tu lomo?"

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

"Así que pensaba que mi vestido podía tener botas de goma," sugirió Applejack. "Tú sabes, por si llueve."

... ¿¡QUÉ!?

NO.

EN SERIO, NO.

NINGÚN PONI EN SU SANO JUICIO QUERRÍA USAR ESO CON UN VESTIDO.

LA GALA NI SIQUIERA ES EN EL EXTERI-

"Muy bien," suspiró Rarity, haciendo que cuatro mil años de moda murieran un poco. "A ver qué puedo hacer con... _botas de goma_."

* * *

_**Ésa tarde...**_

"¿Con qué deberíamos empezar, Trixie?" dijo Rarity.

"El vestido de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie debe tener cadenas de oro esparcidas por él." ordenó Trixie.

"Entiendo."

"Y debe ser más largo, para que se arrastre por donde Trixie camine."

"Más largo. Puedo hacerlo más largo."

"Y debe tener un sirviente que lleve la parte que arrastra, así el vestido no se ensucia."

"Uhm... No creo que pueda-"

"Y el vestido debe tener alas."

"¿Alas?"

"Alas artificiales. Así Trixie parecerá un alicornio."

"Bueno, ciertamente puedo ponerle unas alas-"

"Con luz neón, por favor."

"-Pero estás sola con lo del sirviente. ¿Entiendes?"

"Oh, el sirviente no será problema. _**Tú**_ puedes ser quien lo lleve. Por supuesto, antes debes decir por favor."

El doctor dijo que Trixie podrá dejar de comer con una pajilla después de un par de días, así que supongo que estará bien. Rarity debería disculparse por la mandíbula rota.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Ésta vez fue Fluttershy quien vino. La buena noticia es que era una amiga de Rarity que de hecho sabía una cosa o dos sobre moda. La mala noticia era que Fluttershy escribió una lista de cosas que estaban mal con su vestido, tan larga como el Río Amayeguas.

Mientras Rarity veía la lista con ojos rojizos y cansados, inició una pequeña plática con su amiga amarilla mantequilla.

"Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas con tus animales?" preguntó Rarity.

"Muy bien," dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

"¿Y la nueva camada de conejos? ¿Cómo se encuentran?"

"Bien," repitió Fluttershy.

"¿Y Angel? ¿Cómo está?"

"Bien."

"¿Y tu relación con Dusk?" deslizó Rarity.

"Bie-Oh, preferiría no hablar de eso," dijo su invitada, retrocediendo lentamente.

Rarity ladeó su cabeza fuera de su mesa de trabajo, mirando cuidadosamente a Fluttershy. "¿Por qué?" preguntó con aires de inocencia.

"Uhm, porque es más o menos técnicamente no de tu incumbencia, si no te importa," murmuró Fluttershy. Ella realmente no tenía un argumento sólido.

"¿No es de mi incumbencia?" Rarity frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Algo cambió?"

"¿P-Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?"

"Bien, hablemos de algo más," dijo Rarity severamente, sin cambiar mucho su humor. "¿En dónde estuviste el Viernes pasado? Fui a tu casa ese día y no había nadie."

"..."

"Fui a la casa de Dusk después de eso," continuó, "¿Pero qué crees? Él tampoco estaba en caso. ASÍ QUE, ¿EN DÓNDE ESTUVIERON USTEDES DOS?"

"Creo que deberíamos mantener nuestras voces bajas."

"Fluttershy, si hay algo que me estás escondiendo, sólo dímelo."

"No es nada."

"Dime."

"Bueno... no, como que me prometí que guardaría el secreto."

"¿Guardar _qué_ secreto?"

"Por favor deja de preguntarme tantas cosas."

"¡Dimedimedimedimedimedimedimedimedime!"

Y ahí se rompió la presa.

*SUSPIRO* "Dusk y yo fuimos a una cita pero juro que nada pasó pero dije que sí a una segunda cita y lo siento y fuimos a ver El Anfitrión al siguiente viernes incluso cuando las reseñas eran terribles porque era la única película de citas en ese momento y lo siento y él fue muy muy muy lindo conmigo y lo siento y me pierdo en su mirada a veces y lo siento y nunca he sentido esto por ningún potro antes y lo siento _¡Perocreoqueestoyenamorada!_"

Rarity sólo pudo mirarla con su boca abierta. El único sonido en la habitación era la pesada respiración de Fluttershy. En un casco, Rarity pudo golpear a Fluttershy hasta la siguiente semana. En otro casco, era **Fluttershy** de quien estamos hablando. Es tan frágil como un diente de león. Ningún poni puede insultarla sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Rarity estaba entre la espada y la pared. Su peor enemiga era su mejor amiga.

"... Vete." dijo Rarity fríamente, reteniendo las lágrimas. "Vete de mi tienda."

Ohh, esto está empezando a ponerse bueeeeno. Necesitaré algunas botanas. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no regreso a mi historia con Clover?

* * *

_**Hace 5000 años...**_

La ciudad más grande y cercana a la humilde villa donde Merryweather creció se llamaba Tondown Abbey, y pronto aprendí que era la estación central del 1% que no amaba nada más que besar el flanco de Celestia. Los caminos de piedra llevaban todos a una aclamada plaza, donde comerciantes viajeros trataban de vender todo tipo de baratijas a los adinerados locales y estúpidos turistas.

Como le prometí a mi precioso 'padre', me cambié el nombre. Ahora era uno más apropiado para mi apariencia, Treasure Cove. Sé que no parecía asemejarse a mi actual cutie mark, pero eso era bastante común. Muchos padres nombraban a sus potros con la esperanza de determinar sus futuras carreras, y a veces no iba del todo bien. Una vez conocí a un rockstar rebelde llamado Brain Surgeon en su momento.

Gasté casi todos mis bits en abrir un pequeño puesto de joyas, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que lucieran lo más caras posible. Y muy pronto tuve a mi primer cliente: La más gorda, presumida y rica unicornio en la ciudad: Madame Ruzzletop.

El día que la conocí, Ruzzletop vestía una gigantesco abrigo negro que imposiblemente lograba cubrir todo su obeso cuerpo. Ella era viuda, habiendo heredado la fortuna que su último marido ganó con el negocio de sombreros. Su sombrero de ala ancha era de un verde primaveral, dándole la apariencia de una seta mórbida y obesa que decidió colocarse un nenúfar en la cabeza.

"Hola, madame," dije llamando su atención. "¿Quiere comprar algunos accesorios para acompañar su impactante figura?"

Ella se contoneó, asombrándose con los bits y piezas de joyería que tenía en el mostrador. "¿Cuánto por éstas perlas?" dijo ella en acento clásico de Canterlot. (Claro, Canterlot aún no se construía. La ciudad simplemente adoptó ese acento.)

"Oh, ésas sólo son baratijas," dije haciendo una ola con mi casco. Fui debajo de la alacena, tomando el brazalete de Clover. "_Esto_ combina más con una yegua de su carácter."

"¿Oh?" dijo ella, arqueando una ceja de desconfianza. "Por favor decidme, ¿qué es eso?"

"Eso," dije con una sonrisa. "es lo único que sobrevivió a la caída del Imperio de Cristal."

"¡¿El Imperio de Cristal?!" replicó con una fuerte bocanada. "Leí sobre eso en el periódico. Las Hermanas Poni Reales derrotaron al tirano rey, pero el reino entero desapareció antes de que pudieran salvarlo. ¿Cómo en el nombre de la inexistente barba de Celestia lo conseguiste?"

"Bueno, se lo diría, pero entonces ELLOS me encontrarían." insinué ominosamente.

"¿Ellos?"

"Eso no importa ahora," dije, alejando su atención de los detalles. "Lo que importa es que le estoy vendiendo un brazalete de un lugar que ya no existe, y tiene un tipo único de gema incrustada en él. No estaré en la ciudad mañana (porque ELLOS ya están tras de mí), así que es muy importante que lo compre _ahora mismo_ mientras mi oferta siga en pie."

"¡Hecho!" Ruzzletop dijo entusiastamente, asintiendo con la cabeza tan rápido que sus nueve barbillas estaban aleteando como alas. "Sólo déjame ver si esto realmente combina y-¡OH!" sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la magia de la gema de alma tomó efecto. Clover se miró a sí misma y luego me miró a mí.

"¿Éste es el mejor cuerpo que pudo encontrar?" dijo con disgusto.

"Era el más adinerado," sonreí. Si algún poni estuviera mirando, no sospecharían nada. "Ahora, encontremos el camino hacia su finca, 'Madame Ruzzletop'. Escuché que estaba buscando una nueva criada para su mansión, y creo que es hora para mí de hacer un cambio de carrera." Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta decidas promoverme como tu socia de negocios."

Se han escrito libros enteros sobre el concepto de vivir por siempre. Dicen que es el propósito de los tontos. Es comúnmente dicho que una vez conseguido, un poni podría volverse loco por todos los tediosos años de existencia sin sentido. Una vez se le preguntó sobre esto a Celestia y Luna, y ellas dijeron que su padre les enseñó ejercicios específicos de entrenamiento mental para afrontar el aburrimiento y la locura, y no recomiendan que el poni típico busque el camino a la inmortalidad.

Eso es una mierda.

La verdad es que Clover y yo nunca nos aburrimos. De hecho, la inmortalidad puede beneficiarte en los siguientes años. Estuvimos de negocio en negocio, compañía tras compañía, hasta que conseguimos ser absurda y apestosamente millonarias. ¿Y cuando envejecíamos? Simplemente firmábamos un testamento para dejar todo a nuestro familiar más joven, más cierta pieza de joyería bajo el nombre de 'reliquia familiar'.

Oh, ahora sé lo que estarán pensando. "¡Los ponis necesitan de compañía para sobrevivir, Platinum! No puedes simplemente vivir por siempre con sólo un poni como amigo. ¿Qué hay del romance? ¿De la familia? ¿Puedes honestamente decirnos que nunca has conocido al semental con el que toda chica sueña, y que simplemente mirabas mientras envejecía y moría? ¿Puedes soportar la tortura y depresión de vivir más que todos tus seres amados? ¡Seguramente debiste ser plagada de angustia por ser privada de una vida normal!"

También es una mierda.

Siendo honesta, en realidad conocí al amor de mi vida. Amores de mis vidas, para ser gramáticamente correcta. Quince matrimonios perfectos, en caso de que se lo estén preguntando. Todos fueron unos adorables caballeros. Amé mi tiempo con todos ellos, y _por supuesto_ que me puse triste cuando murieron. Es natural. ¿Pero saben qué? **Seguí adelante**. Ustedes saben, ¿como un poni normal? No me digan que aún están lamentando la muerte de sus abuelas que sucedió hace 10 años. No es tan diferente. Sí, estaban tristes entonces, pero lo aceptan y siguen con sus vidas. (De hecho, sus muertes fueron más un alivio que una carga. Dije que tuve quince matrimonios PERFECTOS, y simplemente perdí la cuenta de todos los _terribles_ brutos a los que dije "acepto".)

Y en la vida familiar, Clover y yo tuvimos múltiples hijos cada una. Cientos de ellos, de hecho. Criando potros y potrancas mimados hasta la muerte fue un poco frenético al principio, pero no fue el peor obstáculo al que nos enfrentamos. De vez en cuando, teníamos un legítimo sentimiento cálido en nuestros corazones al ver a nuestros hijos jugar juntos. Y sí, murieron también. Lo mismo que con el tema romántico. Si están insistiendo, tal vez fue un poco más difícil verlos irse.

Como sea, mi punto es que vivir por siempre es irónicamente subestimado desde nuestra perspectiva. El mundo cambió a nuestro alrededor, siempre evolucionando, y felizmente evolucionamos con él. La mejor parte: Nunca nos atraparon.

Bueno, excepto por esa vez.

...

No quiero hablar sobre eso.

...

Miren, sólo diré que es un lugar oscuro al que no me gusta ir. No es precisamente un recuerdo agradable.

...

Nunca te olvidaré, Clover. *sniff* Tuvimos una buena huida...

...

Dije que no quiero hablar de eso. En serio. Dejen de preguntarme. ¡Y dejen de mirarme así! No necesito su compasión.

...

Les diré qué: Sólo saltemos a la parte donde quedé atrapada en un gato, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

_**Hace siete años...**_

No puedo darles los detalles exactos de lo que sucede a mi alrededor cuando no estoy poseyendo un cuerpo, pero tengo suficiente información para decirles lo que sucedió. Por supuesto, seguramente ya tienen una idea general de lo que pasó.

Mi gargantilla estaba puesta en la ventana de una tienda de antigüedades, acumulando polvo. No, no sé cómo llegué ahí. Lo último que recuerdo antes de eso es que estaba durmiendo en mi finca personal bajo el nombre de 'Karat Gold'. Creo que fui robada por un ladrón, quien me empeñó al dueño de la tienda.

Como sea, ¿quién más podría escogerme que la señorita quisquillosa, Rarity la demonio? Aparentemente, tanto el vendedor como Rarity pensaron que mi gargantilla era un collar de gatos muy elegante, y lo siguiente que supe, yo era un gato.

Por supuesto, siempre tengo la idea de escapar. He concebido diferentes planes para hacer que Rarity use la gargantilla (o al menos ponérselo de algún modo mientras duerme), pero soy constantemente frustrada por un simple detalle: Quitarme el collar requiere o magia de unicornio, o pulgares opuestos. Para aquellos que reprobaron la clase de biología, los gatos no tienen esas cosas. Así, las únicas veces que Rarity me quita el collar es para darle un baño a Opal, y lo coloca en el alféizar. Estoy indefensa.

Y sola.

... Te extraño, Clover. Sabrías exactamente qué hacer.

... ¿Saben qué? Es suficiente de mí por hoy. Volvamos a lo que le está sucediendo a Rarity.

* * *

_**Tiempo presente...**_

Dusk Shine entra a la Boutique Carousel. Rarity está mirando a través de una ventana, mirando la lluvia caer afuera.

"Hola, Dusk" dice ella.

"Hola Rarity, estoy aquí por mi traje" dice amablemente.

"No vamos a hablar del traje." se levanta rápidamente.

Dusk está confundido. "¿Vamos a hablar sobre tu pelea con Trixie?" él supone.

"No," dice Rarity. "Ya pagué sus facturas médicas y la convenciste de no presentar cargos. Eso debería ser suficiente."

"Bueno, ¿Entonces de qué vamos a hablar?"

Ella lo mira como si sus ojos fueran rayos láser. "Supongo que podemos hablar sobre _un montón_ de cosas," ella gruñe. "Podemos hablar de **Fluttershy...**"

Dusk traga saliva.

"... Podemos hablar de **cómo han estado pasando tiempo juntos** últimamente..."

Dusk comienza a retroceder.

"... Podemos hablar de **cómo pisoteaste mi corazón sin compasión...**"

Dusk corre hacia la puerta, pero está cerrada.

"... Podemos hablar de **lo mucho que traté de hacerte feliz...**"

"Rarity, antes de que hagas algo impulsivo..."

"... Podemos hablar de los incontables sueños que he tenido de nuestro futuro juntos que **acabas de matar hoy...**"

"Bueno, yo no diría 'incontables sueños'..."

"¿Pero REALMENTE quieres saber de qué quiero hablar? ¿Quieres saber el asunto que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez?" desafía Rarity, están tan cerca que los dos ponis están nariz-con-nariz.

"¿Por qué?"

Las palabras son más una declaración que una pregunta. Dusk está sin palabras.

"¿Por qué ella?" continúa, su voz finalmente se quiebra con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Qué estaba mal con tenerme a mí en su lugar? ¿Era yo tan terrible opción? ¿Presioné muy fuerte? ¿Es eso? 'Oh, no quiero terminar con Rarity. Es muy demandante. ¡Quiere tener una vida de alegría y amor! ¡Eso es DEMASIADO para mí, el gran y poderoso estudiante de Celestia que puede hacer lo que quiera! Me quedaré con Fluttershy. ¡Ella es demasiado sumisa para querer ALGO de mí!' **¡¿ES ESO LO QUE PIENSAS?!**"

"Rarity, detente." dice Dusk.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto? ¿Dusk Shine quiere que YO deje de hablar? Vaya, debo haber sido _honrada_ para que él baje de su torre de marfil y me hable, ¡a la modesta diseñadora de modas de la humilde ciudad de Ponyville! Quien, por cierto, ¡HA ESTADO TRABAJANDO HASTA EL CANSANCIO EN LOS TRAJES DE SEIS TERRIBLES AMIGOS QUE NI SE HAN DIGNADO A DECIR 'GRACIAS'!"

"Rarity, por favor detente."

"¿POR QUÉ?"

"Porque no quiero volver a verte tan infeliz de nuevo." dice Dusk intensamente.

"..."

"Ponis especiales o no, no quiero que nadie se sienta tan mal por mi culpa," continúa. "Sé que me amas, y lo entiendo. También estoy enamorado, sé cómo se siente.

"Pero escúchame: No voy a dejar que a ninguna de mis amigas con el corazón roto. Eso es lo que eres para mí, Rarity. Eres mi amiga. Los amigos no dejan que sus amigos se sientan mal por _nada_, ni siquiera entre ellos. Espera, olvídate de eso, somos más que amigos. No somos más 'sólo amigos'. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podemos ir más allá. Sólo sé que las cosas no serán normales entre nosotros. Mira, lo siento por rechazarte, y tal vez nuestra amistad sufra por esto. Tal vez no te ame, pero no quiero verte sufrir."

Rarity ya no trataba de retener las lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando a cántaros. Su maquillaje se había corrido como un río negro. Dusk abre sus brazos para abrazarla de una forma arrepentida, y ella lo acepta. Estuvieron así por diez minutos, todo el tiempo Rarity estuvo llorando. Finalmente, las lágrimas se secaron y ella se levanta.

"Gracias, Dusk, lo necesitaba." dice con esa temblorosa voz que tienes después de llorar.

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por el cruel casco del destino cuando Spike decidió entrar al edificio.

"Hey Rarity, adivina qu-Hey, ¿has estado llorando?"

Rarity toma un pañuelo hecho personalmente y empieza a limpiarse el maquillaje. "¿Podrías darnos un minuto, Spike? Es una charla de adultos."

Sin ser desafiado, Spike saca su pecho de la forma más masculina que pudo hacer. "Yo también soy un adulto."

"Eres un dragón _bebé,_" le recuerda Dusk. "¿Cuántas veces tendremos que hablar sobre eso?"

"Bueno, Rarity estuvo llorando y quiero saber por qué," insiste el enamorado dragón. Entonces, uno los cables en su cabeza. "Espera, ¿le contaste del viernes pasado?"

"No me contó, yo lo descubrí," señaló Rarity. "Y apreciaría que mantuvieras en secreto lo que acabas de ver aquí."

"Sabes," dice Spike suavemente. "Estaría más que feliz en ayudarte con tu rechazo si tú-"

"¿Por qué viniste aquí, exactamente?" interrumpe Rarity cambiando de tema.

"Oh," recuerda Spike. "Me acabo de encontrar a Hoity Toity, ése tipo ardiente de Canterlot del que tu revistas siempre hablan. Le conté cuán hermoso es tu trabajo, y lo convencí de montar un espectáculo de moda justo aquí en Ponyville, ¡protagonizado por los trajes que hiciste para tus amigos!"

Oh no.

"Ehm... ¿En serio?" dice Rarity con inseguridad. "¿Hoity Toity quiere ver... _esos _trajes?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Dusk. "¿Qué hay de malo con los atuendos?"

Rarity se muerde un labio. "Uhm... ¡Nada! Para nada. No puedo esperar a que sea el espectáculo. ¿Cuándo es?"

"Ésta tarde, después de la puesta de sol." dice Spike.

"¡Genial!" dice Dusk. "Eso nos da el tiempo justo para hacer los cambios a _mi_ traje."

* * *

_**En el espectáculo de moda, donde el público juzgó cruelmente a esas monstruosidades...**_

**[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img694/5293/ajgalamal(punto)png**

******[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img27/1016/fluttershygalamal(punto)png**

**********[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img818/4503/pinkiegalamal(punto)jpg**

**************[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img59/2029/rdgalamal(punto)png**

******************[Enlace a imageshack(punto)us] /a/img541/7714/duskgalamal(punto)png**

(Inserte aquí imagen del Vestido de Gala de Trixie.)

La multitud de ponis estaba disgustada, en términos suaves. Sonidos de vómitos se podían escuchar por todas partes. Lo vi con Rarity desde atrás de las cortinas. Las caras de sus amigos lentamente empezaron a verse horrorizados mientras se daban cuenta del rechazo hacia sus 'atuendos a medida'.

Hoity Toity, por otro lado, no dice nada. En silencio sube las escaleras para caminar a tras bambalinas. Rarity notó eso y comenzó a sentir pánico.

"No puede ser, ¿está viniendo _aquí_?" dice ella, hiperventilando. "¿Qué quiere? ¿Acaso odia tanto mis diseños que quiere gritarme? Oh no, me va a quitar mi licencia de fabulosidad, ¿verdad? ¡Llamará a la policía de la moda y seré forzada a vivir una vida de exilio! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ EMPACAR PARA EL EXILIO!"

Para entonces, Hoity Toity estaba a diez pasos de ella. "¿Es usted la diseñadora de esa ropa?" pregunta él. Su voz era nasal y parecía despreocupado, como si estuviese atrapado de por vida en un humor permanente sin asombro.

Rarity baja su cabeza en aceptación. "Sí, soy yo."

"¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?" solicita él.

"Por supuesto," accede Rarity. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué querríamos _además_ humillarme en público?"

Otra vez, Hoity Toity está en silencio. Simplemente camina hacia el vestidor, y lo seguimos. Cuando estamos solos, su actitud da un giro de 180 grados.

"¡Eso fue fantástico!" exclama él.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Querida, sus diseños fueron completamente originales," dice él, moviendo su casco en felicitación. "¡Nunca había visto algo tan... tan... tan _artístico_!~ ¡Es como si hubiera tomado ésos modelos y hubiera vertido sus almas al público SIN IMPORTARLE en absoluto los estándares sociales!"

"Pero... pero... Usé botas de goma..."

"_Por supuesto_ que usó botas de goma," dice con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Qué más podría hacer una metáfora exacta de la lucha y dificultades de la clase trabajadora? ¡Me sorprende no haber ideado eso yo mismo!"

"... Pero la audiencia los odió..."

Hoity Toity se ríe fuertemente. "¡Es porque sus ideas son tan subterráneas, querida! ¡Créame, si sus atuendos hubieran sido mostrados ante una audiencia anti-mainstream, se hubieran estado empujando unos a otros para tener uno de sus trabajos!"

Rarity parpadea. "Así que... ¿Está diciéndome que le gustaron?"

"Usaría esos trajes yo mismo."

Para entonces, Rarity logró regresar a su actitud correcta. "Bueno, no podría haber completado mis grandes piezas sin la ayuda de mis amigos, por supuesto. Así que, ¿qué tal si llamamos al Canterlot Semanal, hm?"

"Una idea espléndida," asiente Hoity Toity. "Aquí está mi tarjeta. Llama a mi secretaria tan pronto como puedas. ¡Nena, estarás en la portada!" Comienza a irse, pero entonces se detiene. "Oh, una cosa más antes de irme..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo comprar esa gargantilla?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Esa gargantilla. En tu gato. ¿Cuánto necesitas para deshacerte de él?"

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

"Bueno, Opal lo ha tenido desde que yo era una pequeña-"

"¿Qué le parece 10,000 bits?"

La mandíbula de Rarity se cae al mismo tiempo que la mía.

"Es un pequeño intercambio para que me recuerde." dice fríamente.

"Uh... ¡ciertamente!" dice Rarity después de un momento de pausa. "Quiero decir, ése collar ha sido más como un pequeño recuerdo de la primera vez que tuve un gato... ¡Pero es MUCHO dinero! ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Oh, estoy planeando dárselo como regalo a una amiga mía," explica vágamente. "Verá, quiero darle algo que haga juego con mi brazalete." Él se se quita uno de sus puños y muestra lo imposible.

¡Es... ella! ¡Realmente es ella! ¡Pensé que había muerto! ¡Vi como su gema de alma se rompió en pedazos frente a mis ojos, pero está viva! ¡Oh, éste es el día más feliz de-*CLIC*

ERROR DE TRANSMISIÓN, GEMA DE ALMA REMOVIDA.

* * *

**Nota del traductor (2): **Disculpa que tenga que hacerte hacer circo, maroma y teatro para ir a los enlaces, pero no encontré otra forma de poner imágenes y enlaces en ésta página. (Si alguien conoce una mejor forma, por favor dígamelo)


	2. Comencemos con un poco de Asesinato

**Nota del Traductor: **Sí, éste y el siguiente capítulo son mucho más cortos, pero la historia sigue estando muy buena. (¿Ya les comenté que el autor es meme-asaurus? pues ya saben a quién agradecer =) )

**Capítulo 2: **Comencemos con un poco de asesinato.

Hace mucho tiempo le hice una pregunta a Clover. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¿Plan?"

"Tú sabes," dije. "el plan. ¿Cómo vamos a retomar el Imperio de Cristal? Quiero decir, me gusta vivir una vida llena de lujos y riqueza tanto como a cualquier poni, pero quiero saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer cuando reaparezca."

Para mi ofensa, Clover comenzó a reírse de eso. Aun cuando se calmó, no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en un chiste. "¡Yo nunca **planeo** nada!" dijo a través de respiraciones pesadas. "Sólo los fracasados planean. Los súper villanos **planean** conquistar el mundo con un láser gigante antes de que el héroe los lleve a la cárcel. Los ladrones de bancos **planean** entrar a una bóveda antes de accionar el cable trampa que es parte del nuevo sistema de seguridad. ¡Los espías **planean** conseguir información enemiga antes de ser atrapados con los cascos en la masa!"

Ella había calmado ya su sorpresiva risa y regresado a su tono estoico que conocía. "Yo nunca planeo, Platinum, porque los planes se desvían. En lugar de eso, yo hago estrategias. Yo me adapto. El mundo está en constante cambio, y yo intento no ser dejada atrás. Así que para responder a su pregunta, no hay ningún plan, porque ése es el gran plan."

Debo admitir que al final del día, esto fue bastante inspirador. Es de lo más inteligente que le escuchado decir a Clover. Ése discurso ayudó durante tiempos duros. Me dio la confianza de que Clover siempre me cuidaría la espalda, sin importar qué tanto la hubiera presionado.

Y déjenme decirles, la _necesitaba_ a mi lado. Constantemente. Se sorprenderían de la cantidad de veces que nos salvó de ser atrapadas.

Pero entonces, aprendí que hay cosas que simplemente no puedes pretender que otro poni re resuelva. Hay problemas que no pueden ser cargados a los hombros de otro poni, sin importar qué tan brillante sea éste.

Vengan, mis oyentes, porque ésta es la gran historia jamás dicha. El público probablemente no esté listo para escuchar la historia, pero por ustedes, haré una excepción. Pero les advierto, éste cuento no será uno feliz.

Ésta es la historia de cómo todo salió mal.

Ésta es la historia de cómo mi mundo se despedazó como una casa de cristal en un huracán.

Ésta es la historia de cómo la Princesa Platinum lloró lágrimas reales por primera vez en cinco milenios.

Ésta es la historia de cómo Clover la Astuta murió.

* * *

_**Ochenta años atrás...**_

Sacudí mi crin y di una mirada al maravilloso atardecer de Trottingham. Levité mis dos toneladas de bolsas de compra con el cuerno de mi cuerpo más reciente, llamado Spoiled Rotten. Ella era una unicor-bueno, yo era en una unicornio de color amarillo dorado con largos cabellos blancos como la nieve que usualmente ataba en coletas.

No era exactamente el rostro más lindo que he tenido desde la primera vez que se colocó mi gema de alma, pero yo cambié eso. Siempre lo hago. Cada vez que mi gargantilla es heredada, inmediatamente me pongo a trabajar en mi apariencia. Con dieta. Con ejercicio. Compro el kit de maquillaje más grande que encuentro. Tiro mi guardarropa y voy a una excursión de compras tan grande como para abastecer a una ciudad pequeña. Me hago una cirugía plástica rápidamente. Me transformo a mí misma en una hermosa reina, sin importar el cuerpo con el que tenga que trabajar. A veces mi transformación es tan drástica, que el padre que tengo en el momento se extra-sorprende cuando me ve. Clover dice que me sobrepaso, ¿pero qué sabe ella?

Subí los escalones de mi enorme casa mientras silbaba. El mayordomo tomó mis maletas sin importarme que se le rompiera la espalda al intentar cargarlas. Nunca supe su nombre realmente, pero de nuevo, nunca me importó.

"¡Estoy en casa!" dije al llegar al amplio vestíbulo de nuestra casa. Es horriblemente difícil llevar la cuenta de mi edad oficial éstos días, pero creo que tenía trece en ese entonces, juzgando por la forma en que mi voz de quebraba. Es algo serio estar en la pubertad. Absolutamente horrible. Trato de evitarlo a cada oportunidad.

"Llegas tarde," dijo una voz. Es Clover. Ella estaba viviendo en el cuerpo de mi madre biológica. Preferiría no explicar cómo llegamos a esas circunstancias, si no les importa.

...

Como que... perdí al tirar una moneda.

"Corrección," repliqué con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Llegué _elegantemente_ tarde."

"No me hable así, señorita," dijo Clover con una mirada convincentemente severa. Creo que estaba actuando su personaje porque el mayordomo aún no abandonaba la habitación, pero no pude evitar sospechar que estaba saboreando el privilegio de llamarme la atención. "Ésta es la tercera vez en ésta semana que llegas tarde a casa pasado el toque de queda. Mañana tienes escuela, lo sabes. No pienses que sólo porque tengo una carrera significa que voy a dejarte rienda suelta todos los días."

Volteé mis ojos. Clover no tenía una _carrera_. Tenía un 'trabajo' donde todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser famosa. Verán, la cámara de video había sido inventada recientemente, y Clover fue una de las primeras actrices de películas mudas. Incluso tenía un esquema de color con la escala de grises, así que se transfería a la pantalla hermosamente. Su nombre era Guest Star, que era bastante irónico ya que ella tomaba el papel principal en cada película en la que trabajaba. Por supuesto, no tienes que memorizar líneas en las películas mudas, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer las expresiones correctas cuando sea necesario.

Y sí, yo estaba un poco celosa sobre eso. Sólo un poco de inofensiva envidia entre amigas.

...

Está bien, como que la odié por eso.

"Ahora, vístete," me dijo. "iremos a una cena organizada por mi director. Esperemos que hayas conseguido un traje de noche apropiado para tu edad."

De hecho, compré vestidos para las dos. Los levité fuera de las bolsas y se los mostré.

"Muchas gracias, Spoiled Rotten," dijo ella, deslumbrándome con una sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos que ella _sabía_ que quería para mí misma. "¡Eres un dulce angelito!" Tomó su vestido y se fue a cambiar. "Oh, antes de que lo olvide: Trata de no ponerte demasiado lápiz labial ésta vez. Aún eres muy joven como parecer una zorra."

* * *

La fiesta fue mediocre. ¿Conocen ese sentimiento extraño cuando sus padres los arrastran a una de esas reuniones-sólo-de-ellos y los únicos niños que hay son hijos de los amigos de sus padres, así que no conocen a ningún poni ahí?

Sí, ahora imagínense pasar por eso _después_ de crecer.

Afortunadamente, Clover me pasó una caja de jugo o dos llenos de champaña, así que al menos no tenía que pasar por eso estando sobria. Clover, eres una salvavidas. Realmente te debo una.

Linda casa, por cierto. El director tenía un buen gusto por la arquitectura clásica, haciendo de cada habitación y corredor una maravilla de ver. Las alfombras estaban decoradas con granate y oro. Las mesas de caoba estaban inmaculadas. Un candelabro de velas se sostenía por encima de la mesa del buffet. Todo estaba innegablemente perfecto.

Sin embargo, el problema de ése lugar era que no podía imaginarme a ningún poni _viviendo_ ahí. Sí, sé que suena ridículo viniendo de alguien como yo, pero incluso para mis estándares, todo era. Demasiado. Jodidamente. Frágil. No me malentiendan, amé vivir en un castillo durante mi infancia, pero un castillo está construido para durar. Si vas a molestarte en gastar millones de bits en tu vivienda, al menos te aseguras de que nada se rompa fácilmente. Cualquiera de los niños ahí podría romper todo en esa casa en sólo doce segundos, y ni siquiera tendría que hacerlo intencionalmente.

Ya que los invitados con un poco de vello púbico ignoraban mis intentos de una pequeña charla (presumiblemente porque pensaron que era lindo que tratara de ser una "niña grande"), un potro se paró delante de mí. Era un pegaso de pelaje azul claro y una crin que combinaba sin problemas con el color de las zanahorias. Vestía un suéter de vestir blanco que obviamente no quería usar y una corbata de lazo negra que estaba tan torcida que me hizo tener arcadas.

"Hey," dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando uno de los primeros aparatos dentales de Equestria. "te ves un poco solitaria en la esquina. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, dulzura?"

Oh, genial. Me estaba coqueteando. Olvidé que yo estaba en la edad donde los potros dejan de poner señales de 'no se permiten potrancas' en sus casas club y empiezan a escuchar a sus hormonas.

"Mi nombre," dije, "es Spoiled Rotten. Recuérdalo, así podrás evitarlo."

"Oh, pícara," dijo el potro. "Me gustan mis yeguas con un poco de picante encima. Mi nombre es-"

"Inmundo."

"... ¿Qué?"

"Inmundo," repetí. "Tu nombre es Inmundo. Eso es lo que siempre serás. Ahora fuera de mi vista, indigno flanco-blanco."

Está bien, taaaal vez fui muy dura con lo de 'flanco-blanco'. Supongo que fue un poco áspero para él, tener casi veinte años sin una Cutie Mark.

Aunque ni aun así me importó. Si eres tan estúpido como para no saber cuál es tu talento especial para entonces, entonces MERECES que te pongan apodos.

"Que... uhh... ¿ACASO SABES QUIÉN ES MI PADRE?" gritó 'Inmundo'.

"¿Qué es toda ésta conmoción?" dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Un alto pegaso adulto trotó hacia mí y me miró, como si hubiera dicho que su abuela hacía explotar orfanatos en su tiempo libre.

"¡Papá, ésta potranca ha sido irrespetuosa hacia el nombre de nuestra familia!" acusó el potro.

"¿Lo hizo?" dijo el semental. Entonces reconocí quién esa, y mentalmente me abofeteé por no notar el parecido familiar. El semental era el anfitrión de la fiesta y el actual jefe de Clover, Live Action.

Y justo le había faltado el respeto a su primogénito. ¡Tonta!

"Señorita, vamos a tener una pequeña plática," dijo él, tomándome de mi pata delantera. Para alguien que trabajaba detrás de cámaras, realmente tenía un fuerte agarre. Con pocas opciones, lo seguí hacia su estudio. Me sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a ladrarme durante un minuto. "¿Qué en nombre de Celestia crees que estás haciendo? ¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Tienes una idea del problema tan grande en el que estás metida?"

Con un suspiro calmado, ignoré el hecho de que él ni siquiera sabía si en verdad había remotamente insultado a él o a su hijo. No iba a escucharme, de todas formas. Conozco a los ponis de ésta parte de la sociedad. Sus mentes están tan llenas de prejuicios, pretensiones y la idea de que son más inteligentes que cualquier otro poni. No había ni una sola forma de razonar con éste idiota, así que simplemente le seguí el juego.

"Discúlpeme, señor," dije poniendo mi cara de 'soy la cosa más inocente además de los gatitos recién nacidos'. "Estaba tan asombrada con lo bella que es su casa que accidentalmente le pegué a su hijo. Estoy oh-tan arrepentida. ¡Por favor no se enoje conmigo!" Incluso me las arreglé para soltar una falsa lágrima que hacía juego con mi mentira.

Live Action me miró con una expresión atónita. Me reí en silencio de ésa cara tan tonta. Creo que él estaba en shock por ser forzado a tener simpatía por primera vez en años. Desafortunadamente, no duró mucho tiempo.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¡Están por vivir en Tártaro!"

Mieeerda. Clover estaba por ser taaan despedida.

A menos...

Iluminé mi cuerno.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo un muy irritado Live Action. "¡Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando!"

Verán, pasar mi gema de alma de uno a otro es especialmente difícil para mí, pues una vez que dejo de usar la gargantilla, pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y termino como un pedazo de roca indefensa. Pero recientemente estuve practicando un cierto movimiento donde muevo el collar hacia otro cuello en un sólo movimiento. Tomó un poco de práctica, y siempre necesitaba encontrar un nuevo huésped cuando fallaba, pero después de unos cuantos siglos, lo perfeccioné.

Activé mi levitación e hice mi movimiento, apuntando al cuello de Live Action. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba del otro lado del escritorio mirando a Spoiled Rotten, quien estaba caminando y mirando alrededor por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"¡Gugu-gaga!" lloriqueó ella.

Un _muy_ largo tiempo. Era mejor no dejarla deambular por ahí. Busqué en el escritorio de Live Action y encontré un bolígrafo. Perfecto.

Miré a Spoiled Rotten por un momento, quien estaba chupando su propio casco, y un líquido amarillo corrió por una de sus piernas. Sin decir palabra, caminé hacia detrás del asiento de Spoiled Rotten, tranquilamente levanté mi pata delantera y rápidamente la bajé con toda mi fuerza, apuñalándola en el ojo.

Su ojo bueno se agrandó ante el repentino dolor. Abrió su boca para gritar, pero le tomó demasiado tiempo comprender cuánta agonía estaba sufriendo. Nada salió de su garganta además de un boqueo de aire. Dentro del siguiente segundo, ella cayó sobre su pecho y golpeó el piso, completamente muerta.

"Eso es por orinarte en mi vestido nuevo, pedazo de estiércol." murmuré mientras su sangre empezaba a manchar la alfombra. Tosí. Había pasado tiempo desde que estuve en el cuerpo de un semental, y la voz profunda aún era algo nuevo para mí. Oh, bueno, me acostumbraré eventualmente.

Tiré el bolígrafo ensangrentado al cubo de basura y tomé mi viejo cuerpo. Vaya, ¿era tan pesada? Será mejor que deje el pastel la próxima vez. Estudié la habitación, buscando un armario para guardar el cadáver. No hubo suerte. Medité mis opciones. No podía arrastrar el cuerpo muerto y sangrante de una potranca fuera de la habitación sin que nadie me viera, ¿verdad?

Mis ojos encontraron una ventana abierta. Caminé hacia allá para ver mejor. El atardecer creaba una sombra sobre el jardín tenuemente iluminado de la finca de Live Action, pero pude ver una gruesa línea de arbustos rodeando la casa. Estaba en un segundo piso, así que tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Tomé el cuerpo de Spoiled Rotten y lo tiré por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces. El cadáver hizo dio un golpe suave cuando cayó al suelo del jardín. Comprobé mi trabajo, viendo con satisfacción que el cuerpo estaba bien escondido entre los arbustos. Hice una nota mental para conseguir una bolsa de plástico y recoger a Spoiled Rotten más tarde. Tal vez podría lanzarla a un lago en algún lugar. Además, tal vez sería buena idea hacerlo antes del amanecer. Los vecinos podrían sospechar un poco si encuentran una potranca muerta en los arbustos.

De pronto, escuché un grito que venía del primer piso. "¡POR LA ONDULANTE CRIN DE CELESTIA! ¡ACABO DE VER A UNA POTRA CAER DESDE EL SEGUNDO PISO! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!"

Mierda.


	3. Misterio de Homicidio

**Capítulo 3: **¿Y qué es un asesinato sin un misterio de homicidio?

No había tiempo que perder, tenía que ir con Clover, ella sabría qué hacer.

Pero primero, tenía que esconder la gargantilla que estaba cómodamente expuesta alrededor de mi cuello. Después de todo, Spoiled Rotten jamás había sido vista sin ella, y Live Action no se veía precisamente inocente usando su propiedad. Debía encontrar la habitación de éste tipo, ahí, podría conseguir una bufanda o algo que cubriera la gema de alma. Tenía que moverme rápido antes de que algún poni notara que Live Action no estaba.

Corrí a través de los pasillos, tratando de evitar habitaciones con ponis en ellas. ¿Alguna vez han considerado lo difícil que es estar lo más silencioso posible mientras galopan lo más rápido que pueden?

Les daré una pequeña explicación: Es difícil. Es agotadora y espectacularmente irritable, y muy muy muy difícil.

Por supuesto, no veía hacia dónde iba al 100%. Consecuentemente, entenderán si me estrellé de cara contra una cosa o dos. Para mi suerte, una de esas cosas fue Clover la Astuta.

"¡Au!" dijo Clover, sobando su nariz. "Lo siento Señor Action, estaba buscando a-¡Su Majestad! ¡Ahí está!" dijo al notar mi singular pieza de joyería. "¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No puede simplemente matarse a sí misma de esa forma! ¿Cómo carajo se supone que voy a explicarle esto a los policías?"

"Live Action estaba por despedirte," dije, mirando alrededor para asegurarme que nadie nos estuviera viendo ni oyendo. "Tú sabes lo grande que va a ser tu próxima gran película. ¡_Muerte de un Mono Vendedor_ será el hit de una generación! ¡No iba simplemente a dejar ir todo ese dinero!"

Clover suspiró. "¿Pero realmente tenía que tirar a Spoiled Rotten por la ventana? Honestamente, su alteza, a veces necesita pensar esas cosas primero."

"¿Tienes una forma de resolver éste lío o no?"

"..."

"¿Y bien?"

"... Sí," admitió ella. "pero tendremos que ser cuidadosas. Y aún tenemos que hablar sobre su acto tan irracional. Es muy riesgoso, Platinum. Podríamos meternos en serios problemas. O peor, el gobierno de Equestria podría descubrir quiénes somos realmente, y quién sabe lo que Celestia podría hacernos entonces. Ahora, vamos." Se giró y fue hacia unas escaleras. "Yo diseñé ésta mansión cuando era un arquitecto. La habitación principal debería estar por aquí arriba."

"¿Fuiste un arquitecto?" dije con curiosidad. "¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"

"Justo cuando usted estaba teniendo ésa aventura con tres sementales casados," dijo Clover volteando los ojos. "No se culpe por no notar lo que yo estaba haciendo. Estaba muy ocupada entonces, después de todo."

"Auch," dije mientras llegábamos a la habitación. "Estás _muy_ quisquillosa hoy."

Clover sólo suspiró de nuevo mientras me daba un cuello de tortuga del guardarropa de Live Action. Me lo puse, luchando para sacar mis nuevas alas a través de los agujeros hechos a medida.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de la vida privada de Live Action?" pregunté. "Si voy a ser él, necesito saber de él tanto como pueda."

"Bueno, para empezar, el nombre de su hijo es Reel Life, no 'Inmundo'." explicó Clover. "El niño ha estado pasando tiempos difíciles desde el divorcio de Live Action. Corren rumores de que se está saltando la escuela. La ex-esposa le visita cada Jueves, y su nombre es Tongue N. Cheek. Ella dejó a Live Action porque él estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y nunca le dio la atención que quería."

"Es suficiente." dije, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. "¿Qué haremos sobre la potranca muerta?"

"Sólo sígame la corriente," dijo Clover con una mirada astuta. "Oh, ¿podría traerme aquellas gotas para los ojos? Mi única hija acaba de morir y necesito aparentar que estoy llorando."

* * *

Mientras llegábamos al primer piso por las escaleras, vimos que los invitados de Live Action notaron que Spoiled Rotten no necesitaba exactamente una ambulancia. Bueno, tal vez la necesitaba un poco, no iba a llegar a la morgue por sí sola, ¿verdad?"

Los invitados también notaron que Spoiled Rotten no había muerto de causas naturales. Los susurros sobre asesinatos fluían por la habitación como el agua. Todos los ponis trataban de mantener su dignidad, pero el regalo de una calmada cena y una despejada mente sin preocupaciones se resbalaba del alcance de los asistentes.

"¿Visteis el cuerpo?" dijo un poni.

"Si, fue Spoiled Rotten," dijo otro. "Era la hija de Guest Star, ¿verdad? Pobre niña. El corazón de su madre debe estar roto ahora."

"¿Y qué le pasó al ojo de la potranca? ¡Se ve espantoso!"

"Sí, no hay duda que fue apuñalada."

"¿Apuñalada? ¿¡Como un... asesinato!?"

"Bueno, no podéis pensar que ella saltó por la ventana por sí misma, ¿verdad?"

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hay un asesino en ésta casa! ¡Un asesino que mata niños!"

"¿Quién creéis que pudo haber hecho esto?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo quiero salir de aquí!"

"No os preocupéis, he escuchado que algún poni llamó a la policía. Ellos nos dijeron que nadie tiene permitido irse hasta que vengan a interrogar a cada poni aquí."

"Por la piedad eterna de Celestia, ¿qué clase de monstruo podría decidir matar a una niña?"

Auch, eso no puede ser bueno para mi consciencia. A ese ritmo estaba empezando a sentir un poco de culpa por eso.

Pero entonces, todos notaron que Guest Star entró a la habitación. Un sentimiento incómodo se apoderó de los invitados de Live Action, mientras el silencio crecía.

"Dejadme verla," dijo Clover con una convincente voz quebrada que temblaba con una angustia falsa. Y sí, las gotas para ojos hicieron su trabajo. Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras los ponis se apartaban. Ella llegó al cuerpo de Spoiled Rotten, que había sido colocado sobre un sofá y tenía una manta que cubría al cadáver.

Clover retiró la sábana con cuidado, viendo el cuerpo por sí misma. Spoiled Rotten tenía varios cortes y raspaduras infringidas por las ramas de los arbustos, pero eso no se comparaba con la puñalada que había terminado su vida. Algún poni trató de cerrar sus ojos en respeto, pero fue difícil considerando que su párpado estaba ligeramente desgarrado, gracias al bolígrafo.

Así que para resumir, no era algo grato de ver. Rechiné mis dientes ante lo que había hecho. Ya antes había matado ponis y había desarrollado una forma para sentir el mínimo remordimiento hacia mis víctimas, pero a veces se volvía difícil cuando el asesinato era particularmente sangriento.

Afortunadamente, Clover decidió alegrarme con un poco de actuación improvisada.

"Mi bebé..." sollozó, abrazando el cadáver hasta que la sangre y pus se desbordaron de él. "¡Mi _hermosa_ BE-BÉEEEEE!"

¡Se veía ridícula! ¡Sonaba como una morsa moribunda teniendo un orgasmo! Su vestido estaba arruinado, manchado con los fluidos corporales de Spoiled Rotten. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar explotar de risa, sintiéndome como una tetera hirviendo evitando a toda costa las carcajadas.

Eventualmente, se las arreglaron para alejar a Clover. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas con ríos de lágrimas y maquillaje, de su nariz estaban saliendo grandes cantidades de mocos, aún se contoneaba como una ballena con epilepsia, pero aun así se las arregló para mostrarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por un nanosegundo. Entonces supe que incluso cuando todo esto había sido mi culpa y Clover aún me iba a joder con una charla, ella aún tenía el corazón para hacer una tonta de sí misma para levantar mi ánimo.

Eso, mis oyentes, es verdadera amistad. No es una serie de cartas listando las morales que aprendiste del último set de estupideces. La amistad es dejar lo que estás haciendo para hacer a tus amigos sentirse mejor, incluso si antes estuvieron peleando.

...

*Cof*

Lo siento, me ahogué por un segundo ahí. Debe ser algo en mi garganta.

Los invitados miraron a Clover con una combinación confusa de compasión y disgusto. De nuevo, tengo que decir que ella estaba cubierta de lágrimas, pus y sangre.

"N-n-necesito ac-acostarme," lloriqueó hacia ningún poni en particular. Hubo un murmullo de conformidad.

"Puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes," improvisé. "¿Y sabes qué? Estaré ahí en caso que necesites algo. Eres mi estrella principal, después de todo."

* * *

Estuvimos la siguiente media hora dentro de la habitación de huéspedes. En ése tiempo, Clover se incorporó para explicarme nuestra coartada. Y afortunadamente era tan sólida como cualquier otra que tuvimos. Cinco minutos después que Clover terminara, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Entre." respondí.

Entraron dos ponis. El primero era un poni de tierra gris-ceniza, fumando de una pipa hecha a medida y vestía uno de los sombreros más estúpidos que haya visto en mi vida (Bueno, vidas). Lo más extraño de él, de todas formas, eran sus ojos. Sus dos ojos dorados no estaban bien alineados. Siempre estaban cruzados de algún modo, cambiando de dirección cada vez que él parpadeaba.

"Saludos," dijo Ojos-Cruzados McSombreroestúpido. "Mi nombre es Hooves. Detective Sherlock Herpaderp Hooves." señaló al segundo poni, quien inclinó su igualmente estúpido sombrero de copa en respuesta. "Él es mi asociado, el Doctor Elementary Watson. Y quisiera hacerle a vosotras dos unas preguntas."

* * *

**Nota del Traductor: **Y finalmente llegamos al tercer capítulo, ahora toca esperar a que salgan los siguientes. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para traducir los próximos capítulos tan rápido como pueda en el momento que salgan, demorándome no más de 2 días (si son capítulos cortos como éste y el anterior) o una semana (si son muy largos como el primero). En cualquier caso, tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche =)


End file.
